Story 03: Gundam Wing & Sailor Moon: X Pi
by Turles
Summary: A tear has been made between the worlds of Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. The Senshi and the Gundams must come together to make sense of what has happened as well as a friend who is beginning to loose his mind.
1. The Unexpected Tear

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Sailor Moon, X, Serial Experiments Lain, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing & Sailor Moon

X Pi

Episode 1:

The Unexpected Tear

p

"Ah." Johan gasped as he jolted upward.

"Hey Johan?" Duo asked who was sitting next to him in this airplane like spacecraft, "You had a bad dream?"

"Yes." Johan said looked down at his hands in his lap, "It was about Haruka again."

"You really do miss her don't you?" Duo's tone was truly sympathetic he wasn't feigning it. 

Johan didn't answer.

"I know how it is, buddy. I miss her in my own way too, she was a great pilot and one hell of a technician."

"Yeah." Johan sighed, "but I miss her for herself."

Johan felt his face and felt the stubs of his beard forming or at least that were already out. Because of the fact that he hasn't shaved in the few months that his wife Haruka died. 

The ship that they were on was a craft made for Preventer, it was like that of a Condor plane, but it was smaller and the seats were more spacious almost like the entire plane was first class, only first class for members of Preventer. The passengers on this Preventer first class Condor were Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang and Johan Rodriguez. 

The ship itself was on it's was to Earth; specifically back to the Sank Kingdom because of something that's appeared. Details about this something were vague at this point, but they called in Preventer to ask for assistance. But all that could be gathered about this something is that it appeared to be like a hole in the forest, although it's not an ordinary hole. 

p

Meanwhile in Tokyo, in another time and another universe the Senshi were gathered in the cities part to investigate something that's occurred there. Or at least something that was sensed on Ami's computer, she pinpointed it to a very thick area in the planted forests of the park. The Senshi treaded there way through the wood with Amy in front of them leading the way. The little screen of the palm top read the distance between the group and the anomaly. 

30 feet

"We're getting close." Ami called to the rest of the group.

Usagi who was extremely annoyed was tripping over the thick branches on the ground as well as over Rei. And the only reason why the two of them didn't start to fight each other was because of the presence of Haruka and Michiru. 

15 feet

"We're almost there, just a little more." Ami pushed herself, something was drawing her towards this place.

The readings in her palm top only started a few hours ago when it was sensed that something evil passed through this anomaly. Not necessarily into their home of Tokyo but something went through the anomaly to somewhere else. And Ami set herself out to find out where it is. 

5 feet.

"There it is." Ami whispered as she came to the clearing.

The clearing was just like any other, rounded with rough edges to where the grass met the trees. The trees and bushes surrounded the tear like a wooden Stonehenge, each trunk was a support to the ring that circled the tear. 

The tear itself looked just like that of a tear in some kind of cloth, diamond shaped, rough edges but in the area within the diamond shape was like that of a picture suspended in midair. Only the picture wasn't of the forests of the wooden Stonehenge, the picture within the tear showed a castle-like building, blue skies, clouds and trees as well. 

The Senshi stared in awe of the tear, it looked inviting but at the same time it looked dangerous in some way, like the spider to the fly. Looking into it they stood wondering if it could lead somewhere. Usagi, in the back of her mind, wondered if it is a doorway to some other place and time in which she might find some kind of fairy tale romance with a handsome knight. But she just stood staring at this odd anomaly. 

"What is it?" Rei asked

Ami snapped out of her own trance, "I'll find out." She said and went to work calculating and verifying what this anomaly could be. 

Curious, Usagi walked around the anomaly to where it's back might be and she saw the same thing to when she first laid eyes on it. The tear leading to the place where a castle-like building stood as well as green trees, white clouds, and blue skies. 

"Got it." Ami huffed, "I found out what this thing is."

"What is it?" Michiru asked coming up behind Ami to look at the little computer screen.

"It's a temporal dimensional vortex." Ami explained

Of course not very many knew what she meant by that.

"Could you explain that in a simpler way, Ami?" Minako asked with that same puzzled look of one eyebrow raised and crooked smile

Ami shrugged and exhaled, "It's a doorway to a different time and place. But the difficult part is that I'm not sure where it will lead. The most simple plan is for all of us to go through, but I'm not sure if we'll be able to come back if we step through."

"Then there's only one way to find out." Rei asserted 

"No," Ami advised, "I also found out that it will only allow six people to go through. Once six of us go through then it's up to them to try to find a way back. Plus that does offer some security on our part."

"Meaning what?" Haruka asked

"That if the six that choose to go through can't make it back then we on the other side can find a way to reopen the vortex."

"Seems reasonable." Setsuna added

"The only hard part," Ami cupped her chin, "Is to choose who will go through. There are nine of us, so that means that only three will stay behind."

"I'll go." Haruka volunteered,

"I'll go too." Michiru added

"I'll have to go as well." Ami explained

"But if your caught," Setsuna spoke with concern, "Then there might not be a way for you to get back."

"Remember, Sailor Pluto. You're the guardian of Time and Space, I know you have the power to open up a gate like this only once. So you can use it to bring us back."

Setsuna bowed her head, "I understand."

"So," Ami listed, "That's Haruka, Michiru, myself. Now we need three others."  
"I'll go." Minako volunteered with a high hand, "Maybe there are some cute guys there."  
"I'll go along as well." Makoto added

"I may as well go along too." Rei pointed out, "Plus I've felt the presence of something evil around here. Although I'm not too sure of what it might be."

"It's settled then." Ami closed her palm top.

"But what about me?" Usagi asked with a slight cry

"You're too valuable to loose Usagi." Ami explained, "Plus there might not be anything there, and if we run into real trouble we'll try to find a way to contact you. Because I'm not sure if our communicators can work across dimensions."

p

The Gundam pilots stood outside the walls of the Sank Kingdom's castle in New Port City. Johan looked out towards the woods and thought about times past. He thought about how he brought down his Gundam Dragon down to the tops of the trees and parked it there and that was when he met Heero Yuy. Here in the Sank Kingdom's institute, they both came here as students even though they were secretly working as Gundam pilots, even from each other. 

But now that time is gone, peace is here at long last, well not for Johan. Ever since that day, long ago when he held his dead wife Haruka Tenou in his arms. Johan looked out towards the forest and clenched his fists wanting revenge on whoever it was that took his love away from him. He held his fist to his lips and he was about to weep once again but he couldn't. He didn't want to show any weakness. Although he felt the same thing during the funeral, his friends attended. There was no family for either Haruka or Johan.

At the time when he stood near the coffin, he saw Wufei Chang walk up towards him. He stopped him where he stood.

"Don't." he said, "I know what your going to say Wufei so don't waste your breath. You'll tell me that crying is for the weak and mourning is for the cowardly. So please let me be."

Wufei at the time was surprised that he heard this kind of assertion from Johan. Even though he found out that Johan was a member of Wufei's clan. In it's own way Johan is like a brother to Wufei.

Johan thought about these memories as he looked out towards the wood. He heard footsteps come up behind him.

"Hey Johan" The voice of Duo Maxwell called, "let's go!"

"I'm on my way!" Johan called as he followed Duo and the other Gundams into the forest.

As they crunched and stepped their way through the forest they found the exact same object that the Senshi found. A diamond tear floating in the middle of a clearing. They stepped into the clearing and stared at it. 

"Amazing." Quatre awed

"Indeed." Wufei agreed

"I think I know what this is." Johan volunteered

"What is it?" Duo asked

"I believe that it's a wormhole."

On the other edge of the clearing Heero stood looking at this thing from a side view only to find it as thin as paper. Yet on each side it was the same, a diamond hole floating in space to show a distorted picture within it. Almost like a painting under warped glass. 

"A wormhole?" Heero asked

"Yeah," Johan asserted, "I read somewhere that wormholes are basically holes in space that connect a point in one time and place to another."

"I thought those things only occurred in space." Quatre added, "But it's never been actually proven that they exist."

"Well," Johan placed his fists at his sides, "what do you call what's in front of us here and now?"

"I don't know." Quatre answered, "but one thing's for sure, who knows what might come out of this thing." 

p

The Senshi on the other side of the tear decided that they should go prepared so they transformed and stepped through the doorway and into the forests of the Sank kingdom. They fell through the tear with a thud against the soft grass in this clearing on the other side. Ami was the first to go through and she was the first to feel the pain on the other side of it. 

"Ow." She cried as the other Senshi piled up on her. 

The Gundams stood around this and watched with an overwhelming amount of confusion. Especially Johan who was seeing something remarkable, a hole in space and yet six women had just come out of it.

Duo just had to comment, "Well, at least something good came out of that, wouldn't you say so?"

But no one answered because they were too awestruck by what has just happened, even Quatre blinked twice to make sure that this wasn't a dream. He looked and counted the same number; one, two, three… six girls came through. 

Just as all six of the Senshi were down on the ground each of them got up and dusted themselves off. And looked around to find six boys standing around them, Sailor Venus was slightly happy.

"Hey," She said, "We did find some cute guys here."

Wufei scoffed, "Just our luck." He mumbled, "That we come down here only to find women."

Johan and Heero on the other hand looked at this and thought about how those six women came through, although Heero was trying to figure out whether these six are a threat to the Earth Sphere. And Duo was looking over all of this and looked at the Senshi's fuku uniforms, you have got to be kidding me, he thought.

"Who are you?" Heero demanded

Sailor Mercury started the introductions, "My guardian deity is a planet within the ice, I am the soldier of ice and water, I am Sailor Mercury."  
"My guardian deity is a planet within the fires of those who fight, I am the soldier of fire, I am Sailor Mars."

"My guardian deity is a planet within the sea of sand, I am the soldier of the sea, Sailor Neptune."

"My guardian deity is a planet up in the sky, I am the soldier of the sky, Sailor Uranus."

"My guardian deity is a planet within the storm clouds, I am the soldier of lightning, I am Sailor Jupiter."

"And My guardian deity is a planet within those who love, I am the soldier of love, I am Sailor Venus."  
All of the Gundams eyebrows raised at the sight of this as well as the introductions.

Duo's thoughts then came out through his lips; "You really have got to be kidding me."

Sailor Mars looked over her shoulder at Duo and tried to counter attack. So she thought about remarking on his clothes, "Well look at you dressed like some kind of priest!" She sneered

"Hey, watch it!" Duo pointed his finger; "You're talking to the God of Death!"

"Stop this!" Quatre shouted, "Look," he calmed down and tried to talk to these strangers, "We've been given your introductions, but tell us where you came from."

"Our home was in Tokyo." Mercury stated

"What year?"

"The year was within the 20th century."  
"20th century?" Duo asked

"That's right. Could any of you tell us what year this is."

"The year is After Colony 198."

"After Colony 198?" Sailor Venus asked 

As this questioning was going on, Johan saw a true sight for sore eyes. At least what he thought it was. He looked at Sailor Uranus for the entire time span that this conversation was going on.

"Haruka?" He asked softly

Sailor Uranus turned her head sharply and looked at Johan in the face.

"You?" She said with high eyebrows

Neptune looked over her shoulder to see Johan, "You know him, Uranus?" She asked

"I think I saw him in a dream."  
"Haruka!" Johan called as he dashed across the clearing and hugged Sailor Uranus so tightly that Uranus was trying to free herself from his grip. 

"Let me go!" She shouted

At that point, Johan had let go of Sailor Uranus and he looked at her with teary eyes. While at the same time the Gundams and the Senshi were looking at this with curiosity. Especially the Gundams who were seeing Johan speak to a woman who looked like Haruka. But they knew that it couldn't' be her since she's already dead.

"Haruka." Johan pleaded, "It's me, Johan."

"I'm sorry." Uranus apologized, "I don't remember seeing you. You must have me confused with someone else."

"You're name is Haruka Tenou isn't it?"

Uranus was in a corner, she couldn't lie her way out of this one, "Yes, I am."

"Then why don't you remember me?" He demanded  
"I'm sorry sir, but you must have me confused with someone else."

"Uranus." Neptune called, "Are you alright?"

Uranus turned to Neptune and looked at her and hugged her.

When Johan saw this he began to weep silently, "Haruka." He cried

Uranus looked back at him with confusion as Johan was holding his fists at his sides. 

"How could you betray me like this!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "I saved you! You saved me! I thought that you were dead! And now that I know that you're alive, I find that you've betrayed me, and not with a man. But with a woman! How could you?" His sobs became more tearful, "HOW COULD YOU!"

As Johan began to weep he felt his heart start to slow down, and he watched Sailor Uranus hold Neptune in her arms and he still wept at the sight of it. And he fell to the ground unconscious.

p

The Senshi and the Gundams were gathered at the Sank Kingdom's infirmary along with them was Relena Dorlin. She stood with the Gundams and the Senshi who had de-transformed in order to seem inconspicuous. The Senshi did introduce themselves to Relena as well as the Gundams. They also explained their situation and why they came to this place and time. 

Relena stood by her Nephew's bed and wanted to know what happened. Johan on the other hand looked as out cold as someone who was in deep sleep. 

Duo explained, "We were called down to Earth to investigate some weird thing in the forest. When we got there, these six chicks fell out of it." He gestured to the Senshi. 

"What exactly happened to Johan?" Relena asked

"He was screaming at that girl over there." He pointed to the Haruka Tenou who was Sailor Uranus, "He was screaming about how she betrayed him by being with another woman. Personally, I think he's suffered too much."

"I think the kids crazy." Haruka suggested

"How dare you!" Wufei shouted, "How dare you speak about a fellow member of my clan like that woman!"

"You want to make something out of it kid?" Haruka asked

"Let's go!" Wufei said as he took his fighting stance.

"Stop it both of you!" Relena shouted, 

Wufei and Haruka stood down from their fight yet were still looking at each other with fierce eyes. 

"Our main concern is Johan." She looked at Haruka who stood beside Michiru, "If you were really the Haruka Tenou that was married to my nephew I would say the same thing to you that you betrayed him. But somehow I think you're not exactly her."

"What do you mean by that?" Haruka sneered

"The Haruka Tenou that I knew as the wife to my nephew was a kind woman, she loved Johan with all her heart and soul. Johan would die for her and she would have done the same for him."

Haruka looked at Johan lying on the bed, "He must be quite the guy." She thought

"It really has been too much for him." Duo shrugged

"What do you mean Duo?" Heero asked flatly 

"Johan's seen his family die, then to add onto that his first future wife was killed while he was away, and now his wife's dead. Then this happens, and that is the straw that breaks the camels back." Duo shook his head thinking back to how he watched his own _family_ die; the priest named Maxwell, and the sister. He remembered watching them die before his eyes, he sympathized with Johan in this respect. 

"I feel sorry for him." Rei said

"So do we." Quatre added

"How so?" Minako asked

"We were there at the funeral for his wife. He didn't carry the casket with his hands, he carried it on his shoulders."

Ami brought her hand to her chest, "Poor man." She said

"Yeah."

In the instant that the Senshi and the Gundams looked at the unconscious Johan, all three of them vanished into thin air. 

To be continued… 

****

Author's Notes: This is the beginning of the new story, the new danger over the horizon that I was talking about in my Author's notes for my previous story. In this we know that Johan has lost his wife Haruka. He's in a complete state of mourning even after the funeral he still can't believe that his wife is gone. Suddenly Preventer discovered the tear, now the tear is something that I had to give some serious thought. Because I got into an argument with someone about crossing over Universes, whether the powers of the Sailor Senshi would work in the Gundam Universe. Of course I didn't want to pay attention to such annoying details; it takes all of my energy away from the real problem at hand. 

This is the first crossover that I've ever done so I wanted to make this one special. So the two major Anime series that I crossed over were Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. There was a specific reason for it, and that was because of the Haruka Tenou who is Sailor Uranus. I felt that she might have a great part in all of this. As we've seen Johan mistakes Sailor Uranus for his wife and he's devastated not only to see this one who he thinks is his love but also to see her with another woman. I've also added some elements from two other Anime's, those being, X and Serial Experiments Lain, which will be evident soon. 

Come back for more chapters of this exciting story. 


	2. The Dreamwatcher

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Sailor Moon, X, Serial Experiments Lain, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing & Sailor Moon

X Pi

Episode 2:

The Dream Watcher 

p

The Gundams and Senshi found themselves in a dark room, although the room was as dark as a patch of midnight that no one would want to look at, they felt warmth. Almost as if the room was crowded with people and their body heat was being given off. Still none of them heard the voices, breathing or even footsteps of people. All they heard was sounds like bubbles going through tubing, a constant _blurp blurp _noise_. _

Suddenly above them a light came on, like a ceiling lamp that was lowered a few feet above their heads. Each of them looked around to find themselves in the circle of light from the ceiling lamp; the Senshi and Gundams were on their feet while Johan was lying down on the floor still unconscious. 

Duo kneeled next to Johan and felt his neck to make sure that he's still alive. He felt his pulse below his fingers, yup, he thought, he's alive.

"Hey, everyone." Duo called, "is everyone all right?"

In the light, Duo saw that the others were nodding their heads.

"Where are we?" Haruka asked

As soon as the question was asked another spot light came on and under that light was a girl approximately 13 years old. She was dressed in a fuku like the Sailor Soldiers, but her skirt was longer and it was green plaid. Her eyes were brown, while her hair was shortly brown except for one bang that came down the left side of her face. And that bang was wrapped with a single string.

Duo looked directly at the eyes of this girl.

"Who are you?" He asked

The girl spoke, "My name is Lain Iwakura and I am a dream watcher."

"A dream watcher?" Michiru asked turning towards the girl

"Yes." Lain answered, "My dreams will tell the future. And I have seen in my dreams a tear between two worlds. And it is that tear that has brought your groups together. Now that I have you on my side I can help fight the enemy."

"Who is the enemy?" Trowa stepped forward

"From what I can gather of the situation, a man from your world Trowa Barton, a man named Treize Kushrinada has been possessed. And it's because of this possession that has made this tear between the two worlds. Once we rid him of whatever's possessing him the tear will be sealed."

"I'm sorry Lain." Quatre apologized, "But we need to help our friend."

"You mean Johan Rodriguez?" Lain asked, "I know all about this, his wife. But actually his wife isn't dead."

"WHAT?" Duo shouted

"It's true." 

Haruka Tenou who is Sailor Uranus felt extremely hot as the adrenaline rushed through her thinking that she's the one that's Johan wife. The idea of being with a guy didn't actually sound appealing to her, but for some reason Johan struck her as an interesting guy.

"You mean the Haruka Tenou whose Johan's wife?" Quatre asked

"Yes, she's being held prisoner by the possessed Treize Kushrinada."

"Treize possessed?" Wufei asked, "That sounds so ridiculous."

"Well, Wufei Chang." Lain placed her fists at her side, "If that's the case, then ask how you got to this place?"

Wufei didn't answer

"Very well." Lain smiled down at Johan, "First of all I'll wake up your friend."

As Lain walked out of the light and into the darkness only her shadow could be seen. Then she stepped into the light with the Gundams and Senshi. 

"Can you tell us what happened to Johan?" Trowa asked

"He's basically in a state where he's deciding whether to live or die." Lain explained

"Will he live?" Heero asked

"Once he knows that Haruka's alive he will." 

Lain knelt down beside Johan while the Senshi and Gundams made a circle around the two.

"Johan." Lain whispered, "I know you can hear me. Listen to my voice, listen and the answers will come." 

p

Johan was dreaming, he was lying down and he heard the song. The song he sang for Haruka at their wedding.

_Hey Jude, don't make bad_

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

Johan opened his eyes and saw blue skies and white clouds overhead. While there were red, pink, orange, and yellow rose petals were flowing in one direction. He heard the song and saw the petals flow by. He saw up and saw that he was sitting upon the surface of water, not just any kind of water but it looked the same shade as water in the Caribbean, sea foam green. 

Johan sat up and looked to his left and saw the back of a woman, her hair was blond and short while here clothes were pure white. A white blouse and white pants. 

"It's wonderful to see you Johan." The woman said, she turned around and Johan saw the face of Haruka. Her face was so lovely that Johan could almost feel his heart in his ears with it's constant _boom, boom._

"Haruka." He whispered and got to his feet in a dash, "How could you leave me for a woman Haruka?"

"The one that you met Johan, is not the one that you fell in love with so long ago. And she isn't the one that fell in love with you."

"Who is she then?"

"That's not important. But I think you should know this, I'm still alive. I'll be waiting for you Johan. Follow your heart, find me and we will be returned to each other."

She began to fade.

"Wait, don't go!" Johan demanded, but it was too late, Haruka was gone all that was left was the water beneath and the sky above him.

"WAIT!" 

p

Johan woke up again with a gasp and this time there wasn't a window to his left, this time there was Lain next to him. 

"Nice to see you awake Johan." Lain smiled

"Who are you?" Johan asked

"I am Lain."

Johan looked down at his waist, "It was just a dream. Haruka isn't alive, and this Haruka that I've met isn't the one that I knew and loved."

"That is true Johan." Lain agreed, "But the Haruka that you know and love is alive."  
"ALIVE?!" Johan shouted as he got to his feet

"Please Johan, you have to relax." Quatre advised

"Who are you!" Johan demanded at Lain, "How do you know my wife?"

"There is a great deal that I know." Lain stared as she stood up, "The dead wife you held in your arms was a fake. Constructed by a possessed Treize Kushrinada. The only reason why it wasn't found to be fake was because no autopsy was conducted."

"Treize, that bastard!" Johan stewed, "I'll kill him."

"No, Johan." Lain advised, "You must calm down first."

"Very well." Johan gave up, "I'll listen."

Lain began to explain the depth of the situation

"Johan, I am a dream watcher, my dreams can tell the future. As I know, you and your co-workers of Preventer have been called to earth to investigate a tear. You see this tear is a result of Treize being possessed by something from the universe from the Senshi's universe. And as long as the tear remains the two worlds become unstable. And if the tear remains too long then both worlds might either merge or be destroyed. But the situation is too high to risk. That's why I need your help in this matter."

"Why can't you fight him?" Trowa asked

"I can't." Lain answered, "A dream watcher can't fight. All I can do is counsel. But if you are to fight this enemy, then you will need something. Follow me."

p

The Gundams and Senshi followed Lain passed hallway after crammed hallway. And what they found both disturbed and amazed them. Through each hallway they found the walls strewn and overflowing with wires, all kinds of wires of different types and colors each serving a purpose to some great machine. Along with these wires they found tubes, different tube lines within the maelstrom of wires. Each tubes pumped a lime green liquid and it was this that was causing that constant _blurp blurp_.

This spectacle of wires and tube lines stopped and the Senshi, the Gundams and Lain were in a small square black room with one table. Above this table was a lamp just like the one that the Senshi and Gundams arrived under. It was suspended above the table about five feet. Lain walked around this table to its other side while the Gundams stood side by side with the Senshi in a line along the wall. 

On the table were seven swords, each sword was a different kind and era. At the right end going to the left the swords were in this order; first there was a rapier. The rapier looked like something out a Shakespearean play in which the hilt was a silver steel color while it's blade was long and thin that was tucked away in it's sheath. Next to the rapier was a broadsword that looked like it should have belonged to some kind of medieval barbarian with it's thick double edged blade and long hilt with it's leather sheath lying next to it. 

Lying next to the broadsword was a Japanese Katana that was curved at least from what can be seen from it's black sheath which was offset by it's ivory handle. But something was next to the katana that wasn't a sword, rather it was a small triangular piece with rounded edges that had small electronic components slightly sticking up from within it. And connected to it was a small strap that looked large enough for a wrist. 

Next to this rounded triangle was a scimitar that looked a little bit like the sword that was the Talisman belonging to Sailor Uranus. Except its blade was a little longer and a bit more of a straight edge while the end of the sword was bent backward just a little bit. Its hilt was golden and its sheath was jeweled like Haruka's Talisman. Along with this scimitar was a sword that was very similar to a Scottish claymore with it's hilt edges bent upward towards the blade. While it's handle was just as long as a katana. 

Finally at the other end of the table was a sword encased within a silver sheath and it was a saber. This saber looked like it belonged to some kind of Civil War general that would lead some kind of glorious charge on a battlefield. 

Lain spoke, "These swords were used by some of the greatest soldiers ever known. And each sword has taken on a life of their own, and now with this new enemy and the fate of two worlds resting on seven of you. Let the sword choose you, because the swords have a mind of their own, and the sword will choose its user. Who among you will be the first?"

"I'll go ahead." Quatre volunteered and he stepped forward to the table. He was as confused as everyone else in the room as to what Lain meant by _let the sword choose you._ But he went ahead and he held his hand out while he started at the end of the table where the saber was laid. As he held his hand over it, nothing happened. But he moved along with his hand held out hoping that somehow the _sword will choose him_. Still nothing happened, until he was ready to give up his hand passed over the rapier. Just as he did the rapier jolted upward to Quatre's hand and thanks to Quatre's hand he caught it. And he held the rapier close feeling something from the sword, a warmth, a warmth like that of a human and he was feeling this from a sword.

Quatre stepped back along the wall looking very deeply at the sword in his hand, he felt the leather belt coming from the sheath and he wrapped the belt around his waist. He fastened the belt buckle and held the sword at his side. 

Rei was the next one up, she passed along the six remaining swords, and nothing happened with her. So that meant that none of the swords chose her, she stepped back thinking that it was pretty sad that none of the swords chose her. Even she thought that at this point she would take the broad sword even though she didn't like the site of it. 

Next was Heero, who didn't exactly like this idea but she decided to play along, and nothing happened with him. But he didn't mind since he didn't want to be chosen, because he already has a weapon called _Gundam_. 

The next few were Minako, nothing happened.

Then Trowa, nothing.

Finally, Wufei, with his pride hurt, nothing happened.

The next one for the swords to choose was Makoto, she passed from the saber to the katana and nothing happened. But as she reached the broadsword, her hand stopped as the broadsword jiggled then stood up on end and leapt in the air and brought itself down against Makoto's back and strapped itself to her. The Broadsword had chosen her.

Ami went next, but she didn't go through the table, she felt a strong attraction to the rounded triangular object. She watched it from a distance and she felt that somehow the weapon was calling to her. She stepped across the room to the object and as she reached her hand out, the object jumped to her palm. And as if the straps that were connected to the object were arms they threw themselves around Ami's wrist and tightened themselves to it. Ami was not afraid but rather curious as to what this thing is. And as the triangular object set it self in her palm she held out her hand and from both ends of her hand came out two blades of light, both were a light blue color like a double-ended lightsaber. As Ami and the others watched she let her fist go back to palm and the lightsaber was gone leaving only the triangular object to be left.

"It's a chi blade." Lain explained

Ami said nothing she only stared at the object in her palm as she walked back to her friends.

Haruka had a similar idea of which sword would be hers. She laid her eyes on the scimitar; she had a very distinct feeling that the sword would be hers because of the fact that her talisman was just like it. So she went up to it and sure enough the sword leapt off the table and onto Haruka's waist and using the straps it hugged itself to her waist. Haruka, she wasn't too surprised about this so she went back along the wall.

Next Michiru went ahead, but with only a few swords left, she only had three choices; the saber, the claymore, and the katana.

Michiru reached for the saber and she felt the saber jump into her hand and she felt the wave of warmth in the saber as if it were alive. She held it close trying to find out what the source of this heat it. Is the sword alive?

Next was Duo. He looked for a sword that would be the most appropriate for the God of Death. And he laid his eyes on the claymore and he reached for it and the claymore came to him and he strapped it on and patted it thinking that the sword made a good choice. 

Finally, Johan was up, he knew immediately that the katana would already be his. SO he simply walked over to the table to grab the katana. But before he even took his last step the katana already jumped off the table and it sped right at him like an oncoming car. 

Johan raised his hand and he felt the sword land in his palm. With the force of the impact his palm closed it's fingers around the sword.

Johan had his eye's closed for a moment then he opened them and looked at the sword in his hand. The amazement he felt bordered between awe and confusion. How is it that this has happened? It was as if the sword was sensing Johan's thoughts.

"The swords have chosen." Lain spoke softly but with the demeanor of some kind of evangelist.

p

The Gundams and the Senshi were returned to the Sank Kingdom, but whiel they were in the company of the Dream Watch Lain, the question of where they are was brought up.

"This is a place where time doesn't exist." Lain has explained she also went onto explain how she'll see the Gundams or Senshi again, "I will see you in your dreams." She said

The explanation didn't satisfy anyone among the Gundams or the Senshi. In fact one thought described the feeling down to a tee. 

"How Zen-ful." Duo thought

Since the Gundams and the Senshi would be working together they had decided to become more aquatinted with each other. Although there were still some rough spots, such as the one between Wufei and Haruka Tenou of the Senshi. Then again, these two are probably some of the most prideful between the Gundams and the Senshi. 

Although the Gundams and the Senshi were becoming aquatinted, Johan was standing outside along the balcony looking out towards the forest, sky and sea.

"How?" He thought, "How could my Haruka still be alive?"

He looked at the forest that stretched alongside of the beach toward the horizon becoming smaller and smaller. Until he looked to his left and saw a set of stairs that led down to the ground and a pathway into the forest. He pushed himself away from the balcony he was leaning on and headed towards the forest. He felt his white trench coat blowing with the wind against his legs as he stepped down to the ground. Along with the sword under his coat and at his side, banging against his hip as he walked into the forest. 

Meanwhile behind him Duo peeked around the corner to find Johan heading towards the forest. He didn't say anything, because he remembered when Johan left the battle field in Siberia to be alone since he heard his fiancé Amara had died. Duo respected this of Johan, and decided not to do or say anything. So he went back inside to where the Senshi and Gundams were speaking with each other in what looked like a student commons area with tables and chairs. But not cheap ones, each of them looked like they came right out of a Henry James novel of British tastes and elegance.

Duo walked back in and Minako was there, she saw the concerned look in his face.

"What's wrong Duo?" She asked

"Johan's left for the forest." Duo reported while leaning against the door frame

"Why?"

"Hey," Duo's eyes looked sharply into Minako's, "I've seen Johan like this, so it's best to leave him be."

Haruka and Michiru overheard this and one of them had to ask, and one of them was Michiru.

"Why leave him alone, Duo?" She asked

"When you've known Johan as much as I have Michiru, you would know what I mean."

"I haven't known him that long, so why are you leaving him alone?"

Duo too a deep breath and exhaled with annoyance, "You see when I first met Johan, he was wild and yet calm at the same time. But hiding beneath that he had a fiancé back home, but what had happened was she was killed, but her name was Amara Yumi. When she died he was really crushed, because he had promised her that he'd come back home alive. But she didn't stay alive." Duo shook his head, "That's when he left to be alone. And that's why at this time I'm going to let him be alone."

"My God." Minako gasped, "He's been through… so much."

"I know." Duo whispered and then looked out towards the forest where Johan was walking towards, "He's suffered more than any of us. But I wonder how much more he can take."   
p

Later that day, the Senshi had become very well aquatinted with the Gundams. They swapped stories, the Gundams told them their stories of how they fought the Alliance, Oz, The Romafeller Foundation, and the Colony Federalists. While the Senshi told them their adventures against the Negaverse, the Doom Tree, The Death Busters, The Dream Stealers, and the Sailor Wars. 

Both sides were amazed at each other with what each of them had been through. Although the stories that surrounded Usagi did raise a few eyebrows among the Gundams. Thinking that such a goofy girl could be such a hero among the Senshi.

As the story swapping continued, Haruka and Michiru looked out the doors towards the forest and the sun that was setting.

"He's been out there along time." Michiru whispered

Haruka nodded

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Haruka asked

Duo stood up within a flash, "Like I said you two, just drop it. He'll be just fine."

Quatre looked up at Duo; "I have to agree with them Duo. I'm a little bit worried about Johan. This latest situation must have really struck Johan."

Wufei, along with Heero and Trowa agreed silently.

Duo shrugged, "Alright, let's go."

p

Johan was by himself, he sat on a fallen and dead log in the middle of a small clearing in the woods that surrounded the Sank Kingdom's institute. Perhaps it was the same clearing where he landed his Gundam Dragon. Since it was falling into night, he built a fire in the middle of this clearing. He sat and stared silently into the fire and the flames. He thought that he should be overjoyed that his wife Haruka is alive. But still his skepticism was still there and he doubted of whether what the 13-year-old dream watcher told him was the truth. The thought made him reach for the katana at his side, just the feel of the cold sheath near his natural body heat made him rethink the situation.

"What reason's would the dream watcher have to lie?" He questioned, "Perhaps none. But what if she was lying, then why would she give me a weapon like this."

He pulled the katana out from under his trench coat and looked at its radiance with the light of the fire. It had a glow that was unlike any blade he had ever seen. He looked back down to the log he was sitting on and saw a stump sticking out of the log. He raised the sword and swiped at it. At first it seemed as though the sword went through it, in bewilderment Johan looked back at the sword and wondered just what happened. Then he looked back at the stump that stuck out like a sore thumb fall off of the log. 

Johan thought in amazement, "I barely felt the sword hit it." He looked back at the blade, "What on God's green earth could this sword be?"

To be continued… 

****

Author's Notes: I got some inspiration for this story from the movie called, "X", in which there are seven warriors each having a special power as well as a shield. I applied that to this story. As far as Lain is concerned I added her simply for the fact that I had seen Serial Experiments Lain before I had begun writing this story. Plus I wanted to add some diversity when it came to Anime series. Now that we know that Haruka is alive all that needs to be done is to go after her. 

Come back for more chapters of this exciting story.


	3. The Fire and Dreams

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Sailor Moon, X, Serial Experiments Lain, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing & Sailor Moon

X Pi

Episode 3: 

The Fire and Dreams 

p

Johan sat on the log that he claimed as his own while he stared into the fire as if he was searching for his own answers within the flames and smoke. As he searched within the fire he heard something come from the woods around him. In the instant he heard this his instincts as a fighter and solider drove him to reach for the sword that he was given. He pulled the blade from the sheath and waited for something to come out of the woods like a hunter waiting for his game. He stood on the tips of his toes waiting to jump or dodge or perhaps run from anything that would be fired at him.

But through the trunks of the forests Johan saw glints of light, they were reflections of eyes from the fire. Soon the glints of light became familiar faces that came into the range of the campfire. He saw the Gundams as well as the Senshi, as soon as they came around the campfire Johan sheathed his katana. 

"What are all of you doing out here?" Johan asked

"We were a little worried about you Johan." Quatre explained, "But actually these girls here were a little more worried about you."

"I'm fine." 

"What we're you thinking about?" Rei asked sympathetically

Johan sat back down on the log and went back to looking into the flames of the campfire. 

"I was thinking about my wife, Haruka." He explained

"What was she like?" Minako asked with starry eyes hoping to hear a romantic story. And probably her wish will be granted.

"Haruka Tenou." Johan smiled, "My wife, she was a real tomboy. She loved to work on machines but she loved to work on mobile suits. When I met her she had just resigned out of the Oz Women's Mobile Suit Infantry. She was an extremely great pilot even as much as a Gundam. But when I met her at the time I had already lost my first fiancé and so I was just in a great state of mourning. I had lost my desire to fight and defend, but after spending a month with her I had regained it. She gave back my heart, my will and my life. Even though I never slept with her or even kissed her for that matter."

"Why not?" Minako asked

"MINAKO!" Rei shouted

Johan laughed, "It's alright. But the reason why I didn't was because I had my standards plus I don't exactly have loose morals. But a few months after we were married I came home and found her dead on my black baby grand piano. And now I'm back and living through this hell called mourning."

Silence around the campfire as the Gundams and Senshi sat down on the ground or any other logs that might be near it. The scene was like that of some kind of Anime summer camp. 

"I think I understand you now." Haruka (who is Sailor Uranus) thought, "You have a pure heart."

Johan's eyes began to tear up, but he reached into the pocket of his gray trench coat to wipe away any tears. Even though none had formed in the first place. 

Duo looked at Johan's face and saw his pupil's began to dilate, at least from where he sat. 

"What are you thinking about now?" He asked

"I'm thinking about my past." Johan answered, "My beginning. We all have our beginning, an episode zero I think one would call it. How many of you have your own episode zero?" He rose his hand.

Slowly around the campfire the Gundams and Senshi rose their hand.

"Then we are more alike than we realize." Johan whispered to anyone he could be near or rather to himself, "I have a rare group of friends."

p

"I will see you in you're dreams." The Dream Watcher Lain had explained after she had given the swords or rather when the swords chose them. 

Johan thought about this while he was lying down on the bed in the guest bedroom of the Sank Kingdom's Institute. He lay by himself, which is something unusually because he hadn't slept by himself every since he married Haruka.

He began to dream.

"Johan." A long sweet voice called out to him.

All Johan saw in this was darkness total pitch-black darkness. But like a blank computer screen that had been woken up the darkness slowly became light. And Johan found underneath his feet what looked like an ocean but it could have been any kind of body of water. But that's all he could see around him was just water and sky. So it was definitely an ocean, he looked under his feet and the first fear that gripped him was falling into the water. But for some reason he didn't fall, it was like some kind of biblical miracle, he was standing on top of the water. 

As soon as this feeling left Johan's system he looked at the beauty around him. The ocean under his feet looked like the color of a tropical ocean, the colors of light blue and green. It was probably the most beautiful visage of an ocean. Although within what may have been a few minutes a sense of rationality came back to Johan.

"I'm dreaming." He thought

"That's right." A voice called out

Johan looked and he found Lain, the Dream Watcher, he saw the same paleness of her skin that was offset by her slightly pink nightgown. She stood on the water surface just like Johan; she stepped closer to him until she was face to face with him.

"I've come to give you the answers you need." She explained, "The sword that you've been given will kill the heart of any demon in any man's heart. All you need to do with Treize is take the sword and plunge it into his heart."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Johan asked, "Why can't you tell the others this?"

"You of all people should know this. Treize took your wife away, he's the one whose put you through this hell of yours. So you should be the one that should rid him of this demon. The others will support you, in their own way."

"But what of my wife Haruka?"

"Only you know how to save her Johan. And only you know the way."

In a flash of heat and light Johan woke up. He could feel the droplets of sweat all over him; he could even feel the droplets rolling down his face and under his sleeping clothes. But as the sweat began to roll down his skin while he sat up in bed something began to stir within his mind and his brain.

"Only I know how to save her."

Just as this sentence that was spoken to him crossed his mind the synapse in his brain began to connect and link together. The plan was formulating in his head as he sat bed looking at the door at the foot of his bed. He knew what had to be done. He threw back the covers, he didn't care where they landed he just wanted to get out as soon as possible. Not just out of bed but right out of the institute and out of the Sank Kingdom. 

He went to the closet to the left of his bed and threw open the doors of the closet. Within the closet Johan found his gray trench coat, tan pants, tie die shirt and his high top shoes that were similar to work boots. He immediately got dressed while he summoned for the butler, Pagan.

"You called, Sir Rodriguez." Pagan announced

Johan turned to face him, "That's right Pagan. Please send a message to the office of Preventer. Tell them to bring the Gundam mobile suits to earth. And have them parachuted 100 miles southeast the mansion of Treize Kushrinada. Also, please wake the other Gundams and the Sailor Senshi."

Pagan never questioned any of it nor did he ask why, because he saw the look within Johan's eyes, "Very well sir." He said as he turned and walked out the door.

While Johan went back to the closet and went for the most important item, the sword that had chosen him. The katana, he reached for it and it leaped into his hand and Johan wrapped the belt under the trench coat and buckled it up. He was ready to go.

"Mission accepted." He said holding onto the belt. 

p

Johan stood at the door of a personal car that was waiting for him to take him to the airport. There at the airport would be a personal plane provided by Preventer to take him to the drop off site where the Gundam mobile suits will be waiting for him.

While Johan was at the door of this stretched limousine the Gundams and the Senshi were behind him a few steps up to the institute. 

"Johan?" Heero asked, "Are you sure about this? Isn't it a bit crazy to go charging in like this?"  
"You know as well as I do, Heero. That the best defense is a very good offense, so we must attack first, and if what the Dream Watcher has told me is true than Haruka is waiting for me."

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to trust a woman?" Wufei asked, "And a young girl for that matter."

"It is a risk Wufei." Johan responded, "But there are some things that have happened in the past couple of days that I can't ignore. So I have to answer to my call of duty."

Duo beamed at Johan straight in the eye, "Johan, this is crazy. You know as well as I do that even if you do go to Treize and if he is possessed most likely he'll be guarded."

"That's why I need all of you to come with me. I haven't asked a lot of any of you, but I ask you in this time. Please, I need your help, because there is only so much one man can do."

p

It was settled the Gundams and the Senshi boarded the Preventer plane and flew to the destination. While onboard they were given a briefing that Johan had prepared before heading out. The Gundams and the Senshi were gathered around a wooden table that had a map on it and the map was of the mansion that Treize Kushrinada would be staying in. Even though the briefing that Johan had laid out may be well thought out but there are some things that are left out. 

"This is the plan." Johan began as pointing outside the square walls of the mansion. "According to what we know, Trieze has already mobilized several mobile suit troops outside his mansion. Along with that they aren't mobile dolls these are manned suits. So when fighting these we're going to only have to disable them, so no killing. Got it?"

The most prestigious killers of the Gundams (meaning Heero, Trowa and Wufei) understood this.

"The Gundams and I will begin out assault on the manned suits outside the mansion. As soon as we've cleared them out then we shall rendezvous with the Senshi."

"How are we going to do that?" Haruka asked

"There are a set of parachutes in this plane." Johan explained, "As soon as the pilots of this plane received the word from us, all you have to do is put them on and just jump off the plane." 

"Jump off the plane?" Minako asked with a scared tone

"Don't worry, just pull the chord and you'll be fine." Johan pointed to the inside of the square wall of the mansion. "Here, we'll switch from out mobile suits to hand to hand combat. So we'll use guns, don't worry I've asked Preventer to stock the Gundams with hand to hand guns for us. As soon as we've gone into the mansion, more than likely, Treize will be in the library."

"How have you come to that conclusion?" Wufei asked

"I know how Treize thinks. That is the same place where he gave Heero Yuy the Gundam Epyon. So it would be the ideal spot to do it. But as soon as we've arrived there then I'm going to have to go alone. I'm sorry everyone, this is a fight I'm going to have to face alone."

Silence over the group.

"Johan?" Heero called

"Yeah?" Johan answered

"A few things have come up in my mind, such as why don't we call in Zechs and Noin to take care of Treize?"

"Zechs has finished his fight with Treize a long time ago. He's put that behind him I don't think we should excavate that between them. That's why we're going to do this."

"Even if Treize is possessed," Quatre postulated out loud to Johan, "Why haven't Lady Une or Mariemea done anything about it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ladies and Gentlemen" said the pilot over the PA system, "We will be arriving at the rendezvous point in just about 45 minutes."

p

15 minutes left until the plane would land at where the place where the Gundams would be dropped off. 

Johan was asleep slightly in the comfortable chair in the drop off plane. Haruka Tenou, (who had transformed in Sailor Uranus, as did the other Senshi) came over by Johan along with Sailor Neptune by her side. But as they were stepping up to where Johan was sleeping in his chair he opened his eyes. He looked at them straight in the face.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to sneak up on me." He said

"I was about to warn them, Johan." Duo called, "but I figured I'd let them learn the hard way."

"How did you do that?" Sailor Uranus asked

"I could hear your footsteps a mile away, it almost sounds like elephants coming down a steel bridge."

Neptune smiled, "I did say that she is eating a little too many sweets."

Uranus leaned over to whisper; "I won't hear that talk out of bed."

Neptune looked at Johan, "You really do love your wife, the one you know as Haruka Tenou."

"That's right, Neptune. I do love her, truly, deep and madly. Ever since I lost her, it's felt like half of me was missing. I was like the circle that was missing a piece of itself."

"What's that?"

"It's an old children's story. It was about a circle that had a pie shaped hole in itself. It searched, it found one piece and it was too small. Then it found another piece that seemed it would fit and it was too large. And it kept searching and searching, but it could never find a piece that would fit. Until one day it found a piece, but the circle was afraid that this piece wouldn't fit. And sure enough, the piece fit, just right. And thus the circle was once whole."

"That's a beautiful story." Neptune complemented

"It is, it's very Zen I think." Johan shrugged, "Haruka Tenou was that piece that I had lost and gained. But now it seems I'm going to have to fight once again to regain her. And I'm willing to die to see her just once, that would be the only thing I would take with me to paradise is the memory of her before I died."

"My god you're a romantic." Sailor Venus cried out

"I agree." Uranus said with a loose jaw, she herself couldn't believe that a guy like this could exist.

"Well guys!" Johan called out as he got up out of his seat, "It seems we'll have to suit up once again."  
"Hell yeah." Duo smiled like a devil over a man's shoulder, "I'm going to show those guys that the God of Death is back from Hell and there's going to be hell to pay."

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The pilot called over the PA; "We are now arriving at the rendezvous point."

p

The Gundams walked out with the Senshi behind them and there they were. The Gundam Custom series still attached to their parachutes. Wing Zero, DeathScythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Nataku, and Ryu. They looked like giant Gundanium statues that had been frozen in time within this forest near the mansion of Treize Kushrinada. 

Johan turned back to the plane where the Senshi stood looking at the mobile suits with awe. Even Mercury was in awe, in her own way, she had her palm top out examining the mobile suits from where she stood.

"Wow." Uranus whispered, "Now that is some impressive pieces of machinery."

"That's right Sailor Uranus." Duo called, "I'm going to open up some whoop ass!"

"Should we or they be afraid?" Sailor Venus asked

Johan turned to face the Senshi and said to all of them, "I'll be afraid later, right now I'm just mad. A man should not take another man's wife away from him like this. So I'm just pretty goddamn mad." He turned and headed off to the Gundams, "Alright my friends. Let's kick some ass. Sailor Senshi, we'll see you all at the next rendezvous point."

"Good luck." Sailor Uranus whispered

p

The Gundams launched, one hundred miles to the Gundam mobile suits wouldn't be that much although it would use a good deal of fuel. But thanks to the bird mode for the Gundams Wing Zero and Ryu the 100 miles felt more like two. Now it was just one more green, slightly tree covered hill to go.

"Johan." Quatre called from the Sandrock.

"What is it, Quatre?" Johan asked in a calm voice

"Don't you think that Treize would be expecting us to attack him like this?"

"Yes."

"Then wouldn't this be like suicide?"

"No, Treize might be expecting this, but I don't think he would think that we would attack head on so if that's the case then we have the element of surprise on our side. But remember Quatre, _we are Gundam pilots._"

"Good point."

Johan reached for the CD case and pulled out another Rage against the Machine CD. This time he picked the song, _Bomb track_. He listened to the guitar chords as he came over the hill. And there he could see the mansion surrounded by a multitude of former Oz Mobile Suits, Aries, Leo's and Taurus. All of them stood around the mansion like toy soldiers around a play set. 

"Let's go." Johan whispered as he transformed from bird mode into mobile suit form. 

Just as he did, the Wing Zero pulled out its beam saber and charged at the Aries, Leo's and Taurus suits. As did the Nataku with it's beam trident, the DeathScythe with it's beam Scythe, the Sandrock with it's curved blades, and last of all the Heavyarms taking out it's double-vulcans and firing them at the Taurus suits that flew up above and the other suits down on the ground. And last of all, the Gundam Ryu that took its beam sword out and slashed at the mobile suits. But amazingly enough they made sure that no one was killed, the last thing that they needed was to have fatalities on their hands even though enough have died in the pursuit of peace. 

As the Gundams were fighting Johan was fighting as hard as he could to reduce the numbers of the enemy mobile suits. As he was he was speaking symbolically again.

"I'm coming Haruka." He whispered, "Please, hold on."

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: This chapter was more of a conversation piece between the Gundams and the Senshi. I've always heard arguments from both sides of which was the better Anime. Why Sailor Moon is better than Gundam Wing, and why Gundam wing is better than Sailor Moon. That is one reason why I made this crossover, not to see who is better but to see how well each side can cooperate with each other. That is why I do crossovers, I do have more in store but that will be saved for another time. 

Come back for more chapters of this exciting story.


	4. The Drop and Fight

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Sailor Moon, X, Serial Experiments Lain, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing & Sailor Moon

X Pi

Episode 4: 

The Drop and Fight 

p

The Gundams sliced and diced the enemy mobile suits while others just shot them all to hell. But the still amazing part was that from the wreckage of the damaged mobile suits the pilots crawled out and fled their way to the woods. The number of enemy suits had dropped dramatically. At the beginning of this, there were about 500 enemy suits stationed at the mansion but now the numbers were down to 75. And the Gundams were still fighting as hard as they ever had in their lives. 

Still, this is the odd part of this. Their not fighting for some great cause at least that was in their mind at the present moment. They were fighting along side of their friend, Johan, they were fighting with him and for him. This is what friends are for, and the Gundams were not only doing this as a job for Preventer or that some great catastrophe would come if they did nothing, but for Johan, their friend. 

45, that's how many more enemy mobile suits there were and the Gundams were running low on ammunition, bullets and missiles. Even the Heavyarms was running low in its bullets within it's twin Vulcan as well as the missile packs in it's legs and shoulders. But they will have to keep fighting if they want to reach the mansion.

Meanwhile back on the Preventer's plane the Senshi were watching the battle on a small screen within the planes cabin walls. They watched with awe that a group of boys could do this much damage. 

"It's incredible." Mars whispered

"How's that Mars?" Venus asked

"It amazes me that these boys could pilot these machines."

"It's probably safe to say that they were trained to pilot these things ever since they were kids." Uranus hypothesized. 

"If that's the case," Mercury added, "Then hardly any of these boys even had a childhood since they trained so much."

"Now I feel sorry for all of them." Venus sympathized, "That they didn't have a normal life."

"Then again," Jupiter pointed out, "We haven't either, we decided to give up our chance at a normal life to become Sailor Soldiers."

p

10 enemy mobile suits remaining, the Gundams were getting close to the mansion. Soon all that one of them needed to do was signal the plane to parachute in the Sailor Senshi. Now that it was down to only this many mobile suits it was left up to those Gundams who had enough ammunition left to deal with it. And those mobile suits were the Heavyarms and Ryu, the two of them shot and sliced through those mobile suits. Although it wouldn't exactly be fair to say that no one died that day, a few did but it was probably due to the fact that the Gundams went a little overboard and didn't consider their lives at certain moments. Or it was simply that the soldiers under the direct guidance of Treize were so brainwashed that they'd rather die than run away. 

0 enemy mobile suits remaining. There was no telling what the casualties are but in the heat of this battle it didn't matter. Johan in the pilot seat of the Gundam Ryu reached up for the COM switch.

"Gundam Ryu to Dropper." He called to the plane that held the Senshi, "Gundam Ryu to Dropper, come in please."

"This is the Dropper, go ahead." The pilot of the Dropper responded

"The path is clear, deliver the package."

"Roger that."

As Johan reached up to turn the COM switch off he watched through the 30-inch monitors the destruction that he and his friends have caused. The enemy Taurus, Leo and Aeries mobile suits lay upon the ground like a scrap yard. Except this was no scrap yard, this is a battleground. 

"Let's go." Johan whispered as he slowly pushed the joysticks forward and headed over the broken pieces of enemy mobile suits to the mansion. Slowly the others followed him over this miserable battlefield.

"Why Treize?" Johan thought, "Why are you doing this?"

p

Meanwhile, back on the Dropper, the plane that is supposed to parachute the Senshi to the Treize Mansion the Senshi were having some trouble with getting off the plane. All of the Senshi had their parachutes on and the door was open. It was blowing in all the air of the plane traveling so fast. Even though they were ready to go, there were some who were a little reluctant. 

"Look Venus." Jupiter explained, "You just jump out of the plane and then after five seconds you just pull the chord."

Jupiter showed Venus the little red chord on the right side strap that was clearly marked by the word "pull". 

"I can't do it." Venus whined, "I'm afraid of heights."

"I'll help." Uranus volunteered as she led Venus to the door, "Just close your eyes." 

"Alright." Venus said

"Now count to three."

"Right, One, two."

Just as Venus was about to hit three Uranus shoved Venus right out the door of the plane. 

"I can't believe you did that!" Neptune shouted

"She'll be alright." Uranus smiled as she too jumped out the plane's door, then it was Neptune, followed by Jupiter, Mercury, and finally Mars. 

p

Back on the ground at the mansion walls, the Gundam mobile suits just stood around the walls while their pilot doors were open. They were just getting their gear together, their guns and explosives just in case they would run into any troublesome doors. Slowly the Gundam pilots came down to the ground. They met at the great doors of the mansion walls that looked a little like the Emerald City doors from the Wizard of Oz. It seemed a little ironic that a city of such wisdom could also be the name of an organization that has made so many suffer.

Johan looked up to the sky; "They should be here any minute now."

"Shouldn't we have gone inside the walls of the mansion?" Heero asked, "I think it's a bit stupid of us to be waiting out here like this."

"Knowing Treize, these doors are probably unlocked. Let's see."

Johan walked up to the doors, and gave a slight push and the doors opened with a great creek and with a longer shove the doors opened completely to show the green grass courtyard. 

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Wufei shrugged

Johan looked up at the sky again, Duo looked too and saw six little dots come closer to the ground. And it was definitely the Senshi, as they came down, Duo could see up their Fuku skirts and he had to comment. He placed his hands at his mouth to imitate a megaphone.

"Hey ladies!" He called, "Nice view from down here!"

It shocked some of the Senshi

"PERVERT!" Mars shouted 

"Duo!" Johan scolded, "We don't have time for this."

"Sorry dude." Duo smiled, "I was just having a bit of fun."

The Senshi landed and as they were unbuckling their parachutes, Mars was coming up to Duo and she raised up her hand as if she was about to slap him. But Johan dashed in front of her and grabbed her hand before she slapped Duo.

"We don't have time for this." He whispered

Mars saw the look in Johan's eyes and knew that he could be respected and trusted.

"Alright, let's go through it." Johan announced, "Do you have your guns?"

They nodded.

"Bombs?" 

They nodded

"Swords, for those of you who have been chosen?"

Duo and Quatre nodded holding onto the hilts of their swords, so did the other Senshi who had their swords at their sides. Johan made sure he had his guns and his own bombs. 

"Let's go!" Johan called as they marched into the courtyard. 

p

The Gundams and Senshi walked side by side into the green grassed courtyard. The Gundams kept their eyes on the front doors but they kept their eyes open for anything else, just in case of any kind of sneak attack. 

Johan went to his side and pulled out his handgun, which looked like an old fashioned Colt .45 but the barrel was a little longer and the way it opened for access to the cylinder that held the bullets wasn't anything like an old .45. The way it opened was Johan reached with his thumb to a small lever near the barrel. And he pushed forward and the gun split in half the barrel and cylinder popped open so that the cylinder was facing up. And Johan went to the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out the six bullets for the cylinder, which looked like regular bullets for a .45 but looked more like shells for a shotgun. 

"You're going to use the Outsider, aren't you?" Duo asked referring to the handgun that Johan had.

"I have to," Johan answered as he filled up the cylinder, "There's no telling what might be in there. I know this goes against my principles."

"What principles?" Uranus asked

"When I'm fighting someone face to face I prefer to fight them with a sword. To me fighting with a gun takes the honor out of fighting someone face to face, wouldn't you say so?"

"I think it does." Uranus agreed

"But in times like these I guess we all have to bastardize our own ethics in order to save lives."

"Pretty half hearted way of fighting." Uranus commented

Duo walked up to Sailor Uranus and stared at her in the face

"What?" She asked

"Let me ask you something Uranus." Duo beamed "Is your heart as cold as your attitude?"

Uranus stood silent.

Johan finished up loading the cylinder and clicked the cylinder and barrel back into place to make it look like a complete gun. He placed it back into the leather holster at his right side like an old time gunslinger. He himself was like a gunslinger and a swordsman at the same time with the katana at his left side.

"This really seems to be too easy." Wufei said

Just as he said this, the doors to the mansion opened wide and about 50 soldiers came pouring out of it like water out of a floodgate. Each of them was carrying guns but at the same time they were carrying what looked like Shakespearean rapiers at their sides. They still poured out of those doors like the running of the wild bulls in Spain. 

Johan went to his handgun and fired so fast that it sounded like one shot and nearly 25 of the 50 soldiers fell to the ground like flies. Most of them were still moving but they weren't dead. At the same time the other Gundams went for their own guns and shot down the remaining soldiers. But the ones that remained, Johan dashed from side to side until he was nearly at the door. And he used the door for leverage and jumped from the door to the last soldiers neck and gave it such a kick that he fell to the ground. While Johan came down on his feet with his hands at his sides while one of them still held his Outsider handgun.

While the Senshi were surveying the damage the Gundams were reloading their guns. But as they were reloading another cadre of soldiers poured out of the mansion into the courtyard. And now the courtyard that held such beauty of flowers and plants was now another battlefield. 

There wasn't enough time to shoot at the soldiers so the Senshi stepped in and used their powers.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune called

"World Shaking!" Uranus called

Their attacks too out the first onslaught of soldiers while the next few attacks took out the next.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars shouted

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury commanded

"Impressive." Johan whispered, "I like this group. It's a shame they weren't around when the colonies were in trouble. We could have used a few good women like them."

The attacks continued, between this small army and the one that Treize had compiled. As the fighting continued, the soldiers no longer had their guns, this time it was a sword fight between them and the Gundams alongside the Senshi. Now the courtyard was like a scene from a battle between Scottish Clans.

While Johan was fighting with the katana he knew that this was not his battlefield, the one he needed to get to was inside the mansion with Treize. He fought as long as he could until he had to tell the others what he needed to do.

"Duo!" He called

"I'm a little busy here Johan!" Duo shouted while he was fighting with his Scottish claymore, from Johan's perspective, Duo looked like a Scottish clansman. 

"Keep fighting Duo! I'm going into the mansion."

"Good luck Johan. Go kick ass!"

"I'll be sure of that."

Johan sliced at the opponents and made his way into the mansion. He remembered where the library was and he made his way to the elevator at his left. 

p

Johan stood in the elevator holding onto his Outsider and loading the last bullet into the cylinder. He clicked it shut and placed it back into the holster under his coat. He leaned against the wall and he thought back to the fight in the courtyard and watching the Senshi fight with their magic. It was a great contrast between the two of them. It is a thought that had occurred to Johan, his team the Gundams, guys and their machines while the Senshi were girls with magic. But the thought about having the Senshi in Operation meteor was a thought that did seem slightly appealing to Johan, although he wasn't sure about how the others would feel about it.

He looked up at the numbers above the doors of the elevator and he saw that they were coming close to the "L" on the far left. He knew that he was going down to the library. 

"Here I come Treize." Johan thought, "You'd better get ready."

In case this would be like the last time Johan met Treize he reached for the Outsider at his side. He held onto the sandal wood handle tightly while his arm was hanging at his side. And suddenly he felt the elevator stopped and the doors began to open. 

Johan held onto the Outsider even tighter and stepped out of the elevator. The library didn't look at all different from the last time that Johan came to this place with Heero Yuy. The library was dark, only the light from a few windows pierced through the darkness. It looked like some kind of abnormally realistic nightmare and one could just pray to wake up soon.

"Welcome once again, Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez." A voice said and Johan pointed the gun up and looked up the stairway to the second level of the library and he found that high dressed classed noble, Treize Kushrinada.

"I think you know why I'm here Treize." Johan stated

"Yes, things have progressed as I had planned."

"Tell me something Treize." Johan said while he stared and squinted down the barrel of the Outsider, "Why did you take my Haruka away from me?"

Treize simply stared down at him, "She was a distraction."  
"A distraction?"

Treize stepped down the stairway to where Johan stood pointing the Outsider at him, "Haruka Tenou was a distraction for you, Johan. Don't you remember? There is nothing more beautiful than a soldier with no distractions, one could say he is the closest thing to God. Don't you remember I told you that as well as Heero Yuy?"

"Yes I do remember." Johan said still holding onto the Outsider as Treize was at point blank range. 

"Then you must understand that Haruka Tenou is merely a distraction for you. She was a millstone around your neck holding you down from completing your goal of being a perfect soldier."

"A distraction, Treize." Johan said nearly squeezing the trigger, but he remembered he needed to plunge the sword at his left side into Treize before this is over, "You're wrong Treize. She was the reason why I kept fighting."

"Why is that?"

"A soldier needs a reason to fight or something to protect. Be that something personal or something much larger than himself like his country. Haruka was that something that I needed to protect and fight for; it was her who gave me back my will to fight. She filled the gaps in my heart."

Treize scoffed, "You're not a soldier then, you're simply a sentimental fool."

"It's better to be a fool than an old fart like you."

Treize sneered and walked passed Johan to a wall near a long panel of windows while the stairs were at his left side. From Johan's point of view Treize pulled a book from the wall and the bookcase moved and turned around to reveal something. It was a blank wall, but on this wall there was someone there. Johan couldn't see who it was, but he heard Treize say something.

"Your love is here." Treize said

Johan pointed the gun at Treize back, "Alright Treize, quit playing your damned mind games!" He shouted

Treize turned around and stepped to the right and showed who it was on the wall. There on the wall that was a bookcase and hung like a crucifix was Haruka Tenou. The Haruka Tenou that is Johan's wife, at the very sight of her Johan lowered his gun to his waist while his eyes became so teary that he could barely stand it. He couldn't tell whether he was feeling elation or whether he was feeling sadness to see Haruka like this.

Haruka looked starved, exhausted and ragged. Her clothes looked torn and ripped at their seams as if someone had taken a whip and beat her with it. She even had scratches up and down her body, from her toes to her nose. And her hair was longer than what Johan remembered, it was ragged and it was in a very messy pony tail that looked as bushy as a raccoon's tail.

Treize beamed at Johan, "I know why you're here Johan. You're here to kill the demon I have within me and to take you're wife back. But let's make this a duel for Haruka's life, if you loose, she dies and so do you. Both of you will be united in death. But if you win then you mean rid me of the demon and you may take Haruka back."

Johan took his gun and set it down on the ground and took off his trench coat and lay it down in a pile near the Outsider. While he took off the leather holster and placed it on the trench coat and he took out his sword and took off the belt that was connected to the sheath. 

While Treize took out his sword, and the two of them looked at each other from the piercing light. Johan looked down the blade, and at Treize.

"Please God." Johan thought, "Let me win this fight. I love Haruka with all the light I have within my heart and soul. I don't want to loose her again. Please God, let me win this fight." 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: I've always been a great fan of certain types of dramatics. So I put in this small bet between Treize and Johan in which if Johan wins he can take Haruka back and rid Trieze of the demon but if Johan looses then both he and Haruka die. There was something else that I've always wanted to do in crossovers is try to have one side point out something in the other. Such as Duo asking Sailor Uranus if she was truly cold down deep. 

Come back for more chapters of this exciting story.


	5. The Duel of Fates

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Sailor Moon, X, Serial Experiments Lain, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing & Sailor Moon

X Pi

Episode 5: 

The Duel of Fates 

p

This is what its come down to, a duel between two men to determine an outcome. The dictionary defines victory as an achievement or mastery of success in a struggle or endeavor against odds or difficulties. And this was definitely another one of those struggles, but what Johan didn't realize is that not only would this determine his own fate but the fate of those around him. The other Gundam Pilots, the Senshi and the very fabric between the two worlds of the Gundams and the Senshi. 

The two duelists looked beyond the blades of their swords and into each other's eyes and waited for the other to make their move. Then Treize Kushrinada thought of something to throw into this duel.

"Let's make this more interesting." Treize uttered as he raised his sword under the chin of the limp Haruka Tenou that was tied to the wall. He lifted her so that Johan could see her face and her face looked pale and if her eye's weren't closed she would look like a starved orphan from _Oliver Twist_, "If you win," Treize laid out, "Then your dear Haruka lives. But, if you loose, then she dies."

Johan gritted his teeth looking at Treize bringing his sword away from Haruka's neck and letting her head drop to her chest. Johan felt such rage within him that all he wanted to do was plunge the sword right into Treize's cold black heart. 

"Alright." Johan said, as he glanced down at the Outsider and thought of just grabbing the gun and shooting Treize where he stood. But he remembered his own honor as a Peacecraft and as a Gundam pilot. He knew that he couldn't do something as cowardly as shooting Treize where he stood.

Treize brought his sword in front of him as he looked at Johan, "Be afraid, little Gundam pilot." Treize spoke in a suturing voice, "Be very afraid."

Johan felt insulted, but at the same time he could feel that the phrase that Treize had uttered wasn't Treize himself. Then he thought of something to say to Treize that would really be a good comeback.

"I'll be scared later." Johan snarled, "right now, I'm just mad…"

Treize's eyebrows raised and then he made the first move as he brought his sword up to the air and dashed across the room towards Johan and brought the sword down to Johan. But Johan dashed away and quickly brought his katana back and attacked Treize but he blocked Johan and the fight continued.

Clang! Clang! Their swords bashed against each other.

To Johan this reminded him so much of the fight that Wufei had described when he fought Treize. And he lost, but this time there's more at steak than mere pride. Now this time there are lives on the line. Johan can't loose now, that was one thing that was going through his mind at 100 miles an hour. I can't lose, he kept thinking as he duct, bashed and slashed at Treize while he could feel the warmth within the sword, that same warmth of another person. From this Johan could almost feel as if the sword was saying something to him.

The fight seemed to last on and on, like some kind of bad movie that would seem to last for hours and hours. But in the back of his mind Johan was trying to listen to hear if the sword was talking to him. And it was, in the back of his mind like a little angel in his ear he could hear a voice speak to him. 

"Don't rely on the sword Johan." The voice spoke

The voice, was it the voice of the Dream Watcher Lain? No, it was the voice of Haruka. How? But that was a question that Johan couldn't' concentrate on, Treize seemed to be fighting harder and harder.

With each thrust and slice it felt as if the sword had become a jackhammer with each attack against the blade.

"Who are you?" Johan asked in his mind voice

"Don't rely on the sword, Johan."

"Don't rely on the sword." Johan thought as these words conveyed into his actions. And he began to fight harder and harder against Treize. So much that it seemed as if Treize was starting to weaken under the onslaught of Johan. 

Johan looked at Treize in the eyes as they fought, "She really is a distraction Johan."

"How can you say that?" Johan asked, "How about you and Lady Une? Her love for you made her a schizophrenic. I don't know why I saved you from Wufei. I should have let him kill you. But I took pity on you and I prevented him from killing you."

"You sound regretful Johan, it's not becoming of a Gundam pilot."  
Their sword clashing continued and Johan became more enraged. 

"Looks who's talking," Johan smiled, "you're the one who wanted to show people the road to peace and yet you took to a mobile suit and fought. That's not becoming of a man who wishes for peace." 

"I say the same words to you Johan."

This was absolute déjà vu; Johan has gone through this sort of thing a number of times, with different people, Dorothy Catalonian, Miliardo Peacecraft and now Treize Kushrinada. 

p

Meanwhile in the courtyard, the battle was over. The battle has been lost and won. The Gundams and the Senshi sat upon the small stone benches that accommodated the courtyard while they were waiting for the office of Preventer to come help the wounded. What had happened is that after the battle had been lost and won Quatre contacted Preventer and asked them to send medical assistance to aid the wounded. 

While they were waiting they simply sat, each team on each side of the small path between the stone benches. But there was only silence between them. The only sound was the wind that would brush through their hair. Then of course one of the Senshi had to ask something.

"Shouldn't we go help Johan?" Venus asked

"No." Duo crossed his arms; "He has to settle this on his own."

"Why are you guys doing this?" Rei asked standing up

"What do you mean?" Heero asked

"You're leaving Johan alone so much!" Mars shouted, "He's your friend isn't he? You should be standing behind him, no matter what!"

"Just the thing a woman would say." Wufei smirked as he crossed his arms as well. 

This comment angered Mars so much that she rose from the stone bench and walked over to the proud Wufei and raised her glove hand and smacked him across the left side of his face. Wufei opened his eyes within a flash while he reached up to the welt of his face.

"Fine." Mars said as she stated her own ultimatum, "Then Johan's blood will be on your hands."

Duo began to smile and laugh at this.

"Why are you laughing!" Mars demanded

"You think he'll die?" Duo laughed, "You really don't know Johan like we do. He won't die."

"How do you know that?" Uranus asked from the stone bench

"Because he's a Gundam pilot."

p

Meanwhile in the bowels of Treize's mansion the sword fight continued. The katana that chose Johan bashed and chipped microscopic metal fragments from Treize Shakespearean Rapier. From behind that Treize looked into Johan's green eyes that looked next door to evil at a fraction of time. 

"There's a demon within you Treize." Johan huffed while trying to hold the Rapier away with his Katana.

"We all have demons within us Johan." Treize said pushing down even more with his sword, "I only had the courage to acknowledge its existence. You're still fighting the demon within you Johan with that question of whether to kill me or spare me."

"What about you're love Lady Une? And you're dear daughter Mariemaia?"

At the moment that Johan mentioned Mariemaia's name Treize's eyes widened and Johan could feel him lighten up from his pushing of the sword. He looked into his eyes and say that he looked nearly human, almost sane.

"My… daughter…" Treize spoke in fragments. Johan immediately knew that it was the demon within him that was speaking to him and making that philosophical debate all this time and the real Treize was trying to win control over his body. It was like watching _Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho _from the front row seat. Only this time, the victim is armed.

"Marie…maia." Treize stammered 

This was a look that was extremely rare for anyone to see within Treize, fear an almost child-like fear. The conflict between whatever demon has possessed him and Treize was evident. Johan felt the sword pressing against his katana start to lighten up so much that he felt that this could be his chance. He just needed to take it, grab it with both hands and to hell with the consequences. 

Johan drew back the katana while Treize was grasping the sides of his head and repeating his daughters' name.

"Mariemaia." He spoke dryly

Johan looked at the blade of the katana and saw it start to shine its blue hue again but it was changing. It was becoming whiter, brighter than before. It seemed that even the sword knew that this would be the only chance that they could get. The time had to be now; otherwise he would truly fail not the people of the colonies, earth, his friends or his wife but himself.

He found the open spot when Treize had his sword hanging at his side while his other hand was grabbing the side of his head like a bad headache Johan reared the katana up like a jousting stick and began to shuffle his way to Treize. He remembered his instructions from Lain.

"Plunge the sword into his heart." She had told him

But as the tip of the sword was at Treize's chest Treize brought the Rapier back up and knocked the katana out of his hands. Johan was now as defenseless as a cow on the way to the slaughter. Treize held the tip of his rapier at Johan's throat, this was déjà vu, and now Johan was in the same place as Wufei when he confronted Treize. 

"Don't worry Johan." Treize spoke with that same calm, cool and cocky tone, "I won't kill you. Not yet, but I will kill your wife. That is the deal, if you lost this duel she would die. You've lost and I've won. But just to make sure that you won't try anything I'll make sure that you won't run but will watch."

Treize raised the sword and with a quick stroke brought it down to Johan's right calf, slicing it nearly to the bone like a steak. Johan cried out in pain and got down onto his knees and then to his side so that his vision could still see Treize's black boots and his still alive wife Haruka Tenou on the wall. As he did Treize drew back his boot and kicked Johan in the abdomen. Johan coughed up his own blood onto the dark carpet.

"No!" He shouted in his mind as Treize walked over with the sword at his side to the tied up Haruka Tenou. 

Johan wasn't going to let his wife die not when he's this close. He dropped his honor and rolled over while Treize had his back to him. He looked over to where the sword had landed, it had landed on top of the small pile that was his Outsider handgun, his belts, and the gray trench coat. He knew that he couldn't just reach over to grab it, it was too far away. In that instant he felt complete hopelessness. Was there no way to prevent the inevitable? 

In desperation, Johan reached out with his hand like Luke Skywalker reaching for his lightsaber from a distance. When Johan reached his hand out he was almost calling out in his mind, please fly to my hand! And Johan did see the katana move slightly on top of the small pile and it started to shake and shutter. Johan reached out even further but as he did the sword twitched and as it did it knocked the Outsider across the floor to Johan. And so did the sword, it slid across the smooth carpet to his hand. 

Johan quickly hid the gun and the sword behind him as he rolled over again to look at Treize who still had his back turned against Johan. Treize was running the cold edge of the sword along Haruka's skin as if this was some kind of turn-on for him. 

"If you're going to kill her Treize!" Johan dared, "Get it over with, cut the foreplay!"

Treize was about to turn but Johan took his hands away from his weapons to the searing heat in his left leg. In the acquisition of the sword and gun he had nearly forgotten about it, perhaps the natural endorphins had worn off. But it was also an act that Johan wanted to fool Treize, he just grabbed onto the bleeding welt in the right calf. He breathed heavily waiting for Treize to look at him.

Treize turned around completely to look at Johan, "Watch closely Johan and watch your love and your distraction die." 

Treize turned around and raised his sword while Johan reached back as quickly as he could to reach for the Outsider. As Treize lifted the sword, he went back to his casual foreplay of touching Haruka. And watching Treize do this to his wife drove Johan even wilder but he knew that he couldn't loose control. Not now, using his thumb he quietly drew back the hammer of the gun, making sure to muffle the click. But he knew that in the silence it would be hard to muffle that click so Johan decided to bluff Treize while the gun would click into place. But he hoped to God that Treize wouldn't turn around.

"Treize." Johan called, "Why do you want to make me suffer like this?" As Johan asked the question the gun had already clicked into place. 

"You should know the answer to that one Johan." Treize answered, but he didn't turn around. He simply raised the sword, "You have to suffer if you want to be happy."

"Oh yeah." Johan thought looking at the sword. All of reality seemed to slow down as Johan drew out the already cocked gun and aimed it at the sword but he made sure that it was nowhere near Haruka.

"I'll make you suffer." Johan thought in a matter of milliseconds, "I'll make you suffer dearly. This is for my beloved Haruka."

His finger was on the trigger and with the lightning reflexes of his Gundam pilot nerves he fired. And the bullet went fling out of the barrel and right to the sword, and it struck the sword right where the blade meets the hilt and it shattered the sword in two. This time Treize cried out in pain as he cupped his right hand. He looked back and saw Johan standing on his good leg with the gun in his hand. 

"How dare you, Johan." Treize snarled, "You've dishonored yourself."

"So what?" Johan asked with a smile, "You can say what you like about me dishonoring anything. But the fact is that I've won and you've lost. So don't just standing there looking stupid grasping your hand in pain." Johan felt like Clevon Little as Sheriff Bart in _Blazing Saddles, _"How about a little applause." 

Treize didn't move or did anything for that matter except stand and hold his hand in the blazing fire within it. While Johan limped over to get his sword, when he got the sword it resumed to shine its bright white color. And this time Johan walked up to Treize with the sword in his hand.

"This is for me." Johan stated

He drew back the sword and shoved it right into Treize's chest. One would expect that blood would spout from the wound like a sprinkler of blood in summer time but it didn't. The sword went right through it, no blood at all. As the sword passed through Treize, Johan saw what looked like steam rising from Treize's body, although at the same time it wasn't steam, because it was black, like smoke. 

Johan knew now that the demon was now being exorcised back to the hell from where it came. At the same time Treize had fallen to his side and Johan limped to where Haruka was tied up. 

"Haruka." He spoke softly as he stroked her face with his shaking fingers. 

Haruka's face began to twitch. She opened her eyes and she became overjoyed in a weakened sort of way when she saw the face of Johan. She saw his face, beaten, bruised and blood that was crusting on his cheeks. 

"Johan." She replied softly.

Johan went to Treize's limp body where the black steam was no longer rising from his body. He reached down and pulled the sword from his body and he went back to Haruka and cut her free from the straps that held her to the wall. She fell off of the wall and her weak arms fell around Johan's shoulders and she held as much as she could. But Johan held her by the waist.

While she was holding on as she could, Haruka suddenly felt something trickle down her back. It felt like tears, yes, it was tears. Johan was crying, she turned to look at Johan whose tears were nearly washing away the crusted blood on his face. 

"Don't cry Johan." She whispered, "I'm here now."

"I know Haruka." Johan wept, "I just don't want to loose you. Ever again." 

p

The office of Preventer had dispatched its medical teams. Nearly 20 medial carries came down from the sky like mobile doll carries. Except angels of mercy were coming down from these carries. They had already taken away the wounded soldiers that Treize Kushrinada recruited. Although the Senshi and the Gundams only had some bruises and scratches they wanted to wait for Johan.

Just as the carriers were loading up with the hundreds wounded, Duo Maxwell caught something out of the corner of his eyes. He immediately turned his head to look at it and saw Johan limping out of the front doors with someone at his side. The person at Johan's side nearly sent shivers of disbelief up and down his spine. It was Haruka; he blinked twice and then three times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Haruka from Duo's point of view looked like a starved refugee. 

"Johan!" He called 

But before Duo could dash to him the medical workers of Preventer caught up to him and they had stretchers like paramedics on the scene of an accident. Duo saw Johan talking to the Preventer paramedics and he saw them lay Haruka down on one of the stretchers. As they lifted Haruka, Duo saw Johan lean down and kissed Haruka. And the paramedics took Haruka away while another team went into the mansion. 

"Johan." Duo called again, and he saw Johan wearing his gray trench coat and carrying his gun and sword in one hand. But Duo saw one pant leg soaked with blood as Johan limped over to him. Johan came up to the Gundam pilots and the Senshi came up behind him because they too noticed his limping and the blood stained pant leg along with the spots of blood upon the gray pavement. 

"Hey Duo." Johan smiled while the dried blood on his face began to crack off in flecks. 

"Are you alright Johan?" Quatre asked looking at him with wide eyes

"I've been sliced by Treize." Johan explained, "That's why I'm limping."

"But you're bleeding." Venus pointed out.

Johan looked behind him to see the splotches of blood and he turned to look at Venus, "I've had worse." Johan's voice sounded dry, "But the important thing is that my dear, beautiful Haruka is now alive and now I can finally live in peace and with her at my side." 

Uranus and Neptune smiled as they watched this Gundam pilot smile with the wounds of battle. It wasn't that they enjoyed watching him suffer, they suddenly had a higher respect for him, even Uranus who wasn't one that was particularly fond of men. 

"You know something Johan?" Duo asked with a cocky smile

"Yeah?" Johan asked

"The Senshi over here were having doubts that you'd live through this." He pointed at Mars from his side, "As a matter of fact they wanted to go down there to help you."

Johan limped over to the Senshi; he laid his hand on the nearest one, which was Sailor Neptune. She felt the coolness of his sweat through her Fuku uniform as well as the warmth of his breath. 

"I appreciate your concern." He smiled, "But you forgot that I'm a Gundam Pilot."

When Johan uttered these phrases he fell to the pavement and began to drift off into his own unconsciousness. 

p

Johan met Lain again in his dreams. He was in a different place this time; he was standing in the middle of space. But around him he could see the Earth in it's full sphere to his left while to his right he could see the moon as if he would from a space colony. And in the middle between Earth and the Moon he could see the various space colonies. The odd part that occurred to Johan was that he could no longer feel the heat within his right calf. He looked down and the blood stained leg was no longer there.

In confusion he looked to his front and there in front of him he saw Lain again in her pink nightgown, at least this time her pail skin and pink nightgown offset her from the blackness of space.

"Well done Johan." She smiled, "Well done."

Johan smiled, "I should really thank you Lain Iwakura." 

"Now, the mission is done. The demon is gone, and now you have your wife is alive and back with you."

"Yeah, life is great now."

"I have to agree with you. And it's thanks to you."

There was a moment of silence the Johan told Lain something that was bugging him for a while.

"Lain." Johan spoke, "Lain is a bit of a strange name."  
"I know." Lain said looking down at her feet, "I don't like it that much. As a matter of fact a girl once said that I'm probably gay because I have a guy's name."

Johan began to develop a disgusted look on his face.

"In that case why don't I give you a nickname that would sound a bit" Johan made quotation marks with his left and right middle and index fingers, "Feminine." 

Johan cupped his chin in thought and then something came to his mind and he told it to Lain, "How about Penny Lain?" He asked

"Penny Lain." Lain responded, "I like it." She smiled like a calm version of the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_, "well Johan. Now that you have your mission done, I don't think that you'll have much need to worry anymore. And this will be our last meeting Johan."

"There's something I've been meaning to ask."

"What is it?" Lain asked stepping closer across the space between her and Johan

"Out of all the Gundam Pilots why was I picked?"

"I'm not sure. Anyone of the Senshi or Gundam Pilots would have rid Treize of the demon. I guess it was fate that took you to that battlefield."

"Perhaps. Although I'm not much into fate at least not that deeply. Because I'd like to have some idea that I can have some control over my own destiny."

"Don't we all? But there is one last thing you need to do."

Johan tried to figure out what else he needed to do. He had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"What's that?"

"You'll know what it is when you wake up." Lain smiled as she faded out as did the moon, earth, the colonies and the stars faded to complete blackness. 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: There were a lot of things I wanted to make fun of. Such as during the time that I was watching the series Serial Experiments Lain, a girl at my school said that Lain was a lesbian. I had asked her what her reason for that was and her reason what that Lain sounded more like a guys name. So while I was writing this I came up with the name Penny Lain after a Beatles song that I was listening to. 

Come back for more chapters of this exciting story.


	6. The Epilogue

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Sailor Moon, X, Serial Experiments Lain, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing & Sailor Moon

X Pi

Episode 6: 

The Epilogue 

p

Johan woke up, the blackness of his dream turned into a brightness of the ceiling. He looked up and saw the ceiling of the hospital. Of course he knew that it was a hospital from the whiteness of the place. At first the only thing the wanted to move was his head and neck. So he turned his head on the soft pillow (even though it is hospital issue). He looked out what appeared to be the window and he saw space, outer space. He was home, back in space.

He looked to the other side of the room to see another window and he immediately knew that this window went out into the hallway. Out that window he saw people, several of them, a few of them had their backs turned to the glass and were leaning against the window. Johan wanted to jump right out of the hospital bed and run out the door and find out who it is out there. But he knew that he was here in the hospital that he can't just leap out of bed. Not to mention that he has this bum leg so that would mean that he would have to hop out of bed and hop into the hall way. 

That was the next thing he wanted to check, his leg, but he had to take one thing at a time. He felt around for the bed controls, and he pushed the button that would lift him into a sitting position. And he looked at his leg and it was bandaged up (he saw it that way because there were no bed sheets) and that meant that Preventer had to use some special treatment on him to get it like this. Because when he tried to move it he didn't feel anything, it was as if Treize hadn't cut him in the first place. 

He tried to move himself, starting with his upper body moving down to his lower body. It felt as if he had been drugged, recovering from a hangover or waking up after a long nap. He looked to his lower left to find the guardrail for the hospital bed. The first part that he moved was his arm. Even though he's a bit weakened he can still move, and he lowered the guardrail. He moved himself and got up. Standing on his legs made him feel a little weaker since it was his leg that was injured. He slowly walked to the door and opened it, apparently no one came in so he figured that he should come out. 

As the door opened he was slowly thinking about what Lain said, that he would know. At first he was feeling sick, not because of whatever drugs the doctors may have used but the part of him knowing what to do. When the door was slightly ajar he suddenly realized what he needed to do; return the Senshi to their world. 

The door was now fully opened and he looked into the hallway to find the Gundams and Senshi all standing in the hallway talking to each other. He hobbled over to them, and he heard their words.

"I'm not sure when he'll come out of it." Johan heard Duo's voice

"He is quite the guy, Duo." Haruka said, (the Haruka who is Sailor Uranus)

"I'm surprised that you would say that about a man." Michiru smiled, "As I understand you don't like popular men."

"Hey." She whispered

"I will say this." Heero's voice added, "Johan is a survivor."

Johan cleared his throat and spoke even though at first his voice sounded very low and dry, "I'm touched."

The Senshi and Gundams spun around to find Johan out of his room, on his feet and out of bed. The first ones to come near him were Michiru and Duo, both of them were at his side like nurses aiding their patient.

"How are you feeling Johan?" Michiru asked

Johan looked at Michiru's face and saw the concern in her eyes, "I'm feeling a bit weak."

"You should get back to bed Johan." Duo said

Johan laughed a little bit, "Just like that time I tricked you into going to bed while you were drunk."  
Duo smiled, "Yeah, you really put one over on the God of Death."

"Let's get you back to bed Johan." Michiru suggested

"What of my wife Haruka?" 

"You're wife's just fine." Ami reported, "She was moderately undernourished but she's in better condition now."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks."

Duo felt that he should tell what happened and make a joke at the same time, "That's right Johan. You lost a lot of blood but we found most of it."

Johan laughed a little but he was using most of his strength to stand on his own two feet.

"What about the swords we were given?" Johan asked while being led back to his bed

"We don't know." Duo explained, "After you passed out they vanished into thin air."

They were now aiding Johan back into his bed. 

"Let's get you back to bed." Michiru suggested

As they were easing him back into the already "sitting-up positioned" bed Johan told them of what he had to do.

"I have to…" He was so tired that he could barely stay awake

"What Johan?" Duo asked

Johan was already in the sitting position in the hospital bed, "I have to return the Senshi."

At that moment, Johan fell asleep. 

As he did, Michiru reached for the bed controls and set the bed into it's "laying down position." 

"What did he mean?" Duo asked

Michiru looked at him, "He meant that he wanted to return us to our own universe. But from what Ami told us, we can stay here a little longer. Plus I don't think we've properly thanked any of you."

Duo shrugged but then he thought of a real good crack joke at this, "What kind of thank you will you give us?"

Michiru got the idea of the joke from the seductive tone in Duo's voice and she giggled and said, "I don't think so Duo."

p

A few days later: 

This adventure may have been an exciting time for the Senshi, but for the Gundams it was just another day at the office of Preventer. The perspectives were quite different between them but some congratulations were needed between the Gundams and Senshi for fighting this battle. Especially since this would probably be the last time that the Gundams would ever see the Senshi, so a celebration would be held in honor of this. One might think of it as a farewell party but that would in a way be a bit sad for this occasion.

It was held at the Sank Kingdom once again, since it was decided that after the whine, dine and dancing was over then the Senshi could go home. Although the occasion to the Gundams and the officers of Preventer this party was like a small get together, but to the Senshi it was like a ball. Even the Senshi were given the best dresses that could be made, although there was Haruka (Sailor Uranus) who didn't exactly like the idea of wearing a dress.

"Why not Haruka?" Michiru asked back at their guestroom, "We are guests here you know."

"I know that." Haruka said slightly growling, "I just… don't like it."  
Michiru shrugged, "Alright."

So Haruka (Sailor Uranus) wore a completely white tuxedo to the event. There was a bright side to having her wear a tuxedo. It was this, at least the party guests would be able to tell the difference between the Haruka Tenou that is Sailor Uranus (whom would be wearing the white tuxedo) and the Haruka Tenou who is Johan's wife (whom will probably be wearing a dress).

There were tables and tables with small finger foods on it and people were dressed in the finest of clothing that could be tailored. Even the Gundams would be dressed in their finest Sank Kingdom uniforms. 

The Senshi arrived through a great set of doors into this fairy tale like atmosphere. Each of them were in awe, it was almost like their vague memories of the parties that were held in the White Kingdom's ballrooms all those years ago in their own universe. The Senshi were dressed in dresses of different colors. Such as Ami was in an ice blue color, while Minako was in a orange-yellow dress, Makoto was in a green color, Haruka was in her white tuxedo, Michiru was in a sea foam green, and last of all Rei was in red. They stepped into the ballroom in one large cluster, like a school of fish in an aquarium they progressed. That is until they heard a familiar voice come from the faceless crowd.

"Hello." The voice called

Haruka and Michiru were the first ones to see them, they saw the Gundams in their Sank Kingdom uniforms and they progressed in their school-of-fish-progression. They walked over and found the Gundams in uniforms that were of a super formal nature. Their Sank Kingdom Uniforms. Heero's of it's black and white, Duo's was black and red, Trowa's of two shades of blue, Quatre's was a light tan with it's white, Wufei's was purely white, finally Johan's was of green, black and of course was the common gold for their shoulder pads and trims. 

Among the Gundams were Haruka Tenou (who had her long hair cut back to it's original short look) and Relena Dorlin, both of them in dresses that were nearly fit for royalty. Relena's dress was nearly the same outfit that she wore when she was the Chief Representative of the Romafeller Foundation. Better known as Queen Relena. Although the dress that Haruka (who is Johan's wife) had a little less fluff at the waist below area.

The Senshi came within their circle and the conversations began. The first was Rei who wanted to say something to Wufei.

"Wufei?" She asked

"Yeah?" Wufei Responded

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for slapping you." She looked down at her hands that were holding her red dress.

"I'm not sure what to say Rei." Wufei laid his hands behind his head, "A woman never apologized to me before."

Rei bowed this time to Wufei, "Please accept my apology."

Wufei looked at her slightly surprised only seeing her shiny black hair that was draping downward.

"Alright, alright." Wufei said in a tone that said _I get your point._

Next to this forgiving conversation, Johan and his wife were talking to the rest of the Senshi, and actually at the moment Johan was talking directly to Haruka (Sailor Uranus) and Michiru (Sailor Neptune). 

"Tell me." Johan asked with a smile, "What do you two do back home in your universe?"

The two Senshi looked at each other, and Michiru stated what the two of them wanted to do.

"I wanted to be a violinist." She stated, "And Haruka wanted to be a race car driver."

"Really?" Haruka (Johan's wife) asked, "What stopped you two."

Michiru looked down to the floor with a face of solemnest and near shame, "Our destiny's were to be Sailor Senshi."

Johan smiled and giggled

"What's so funny?" Haruka (Sailor Uranus) asked

"I'm not too big on fate or destiny." Johan stated, "I'd like to think that I have some control over my life. But you said that you wanted to be a violinist Michiru. How good are you?"

Michiru looked back up at Johan and tried to think of a modest explanation of her level of playing the violin, "I'm pretty good." She shrugged

Johan began to formulate and idea, "We have some instruments set up." Johan explained, "Quatre and I were going to play a little something during this small party, would you like to play along side of us?"

Michiru smiled, "I'd love to, but I didn't bring my violin."  
Johan shrugged, "Hey, it's no big deal. I'll just ask for another to be brought in. I think that you should have some fun while you're here."

"That would be great." 

"How about this?" Johan asked Michiru, "Do you have any music with you?"

"I do." Michiru answered thinking back to the sheet music she had in her clothes, "Do you mean for the violin?"

"That's right."

"I have some in my room, but how good are you and Quatre?"

Johan smiled as if hiding his own pride, "Oh we're pretty good. But could you bring your sheet music, I think we can play it."

"Alright." Michiru answered

Johan was just about to leave to talk to the other Senshi when he came back to talk with them.

"Oh by the way." He said to the Senshi Haruka and Michiru, "Where did all of you spend your last Thanksgiving?"

"Our last Thanksgiving?" Michiru asked, she was in deep thought trying to remember what they did, but then she thought of an answer, "We don't celebrate Thanksgiving where we come from."

"In that case, Christmas." Johan smiled, "You see, here in the Sank Kingdom we throw one hell of a Christmas party. So if you and the other Senshi aren't doing anything where you are, why don't you come back and we'll have a blast."

"Now Johan." Haruka (Johan's wife) said while hugging his waist and laying her head down on his chest, "You're not trying to hit on them are you."

Johan wrapped his arm around his wife and looked into her eyes. 

"I'm not." He smiled; he looked back at the two Senshi and asked them, "How about it?"

"We'll see how things turn out." Michiru smiled, "But I think we should."

She looked around at all the people that turned up at this party; they were really getting the _red carpet_ treatment. Johan and his wife Haruka turned and went to talk with the other Senshi while Haruka (Sailor Uranus) and Michiru talked to each other.

"What are you feeling Haruka?" Michiru asked

"I'm feeling very odd." Haruka answered, "It's just a very odd feeling to look at someone else who looks like you. It's like looking into the mirror only your not standing in front of the glass."

In another part of the room, not to far away from Haruka and Michiru, the other Senshi were talking amongst each other of what to tell the others when they get back.

"We'll probably tell them that we took care of the problem." Ami suggested 

Even though this suggestion sounded good, the others that were around her (Whom were, Rei, Minako and Makoto.) thought differently.

"What if Usagi asks what happened?" Minako asked, "We can't tell her that there were cute boys here. We'll be hearing her whine for months on end that she didn't come with us."

"That may be." Rei acknowledged, "But we can always say that we didn't meet anyone here."

"Then again," Makoto added, "Why should we worry? She is our friend and we can't keep secrets from her, she'll eventually find out. I think that telling her now is better than lying."

"Yes." Rei agreed, "But what choice do we have?"

"None." Minako answered blankly

All the Senshi gathered in this small circle nodded their heads. 

p

Meanwhile the Gundams were in their own circle talking about their acquaintances, the Sailor Senshi. 

"What are all of you thinking about them?" Johan asked his small group,

Duo looked over his shoulder at the Senshi who were talking amongst the others at this Fairy Tale-like party. 

"They're an…" Duo was trying to think of the best word for this group, "interesting bunch I've met."

"I have to agree with you Duo." Quatre agreed whole heatedly as he looked in the same direction, "They have a kindness such as we do. They have to fight but they don't want to kill anyone just like us."

"Speak for yourself, Quatre." Wufei added, "We have had to kill people in our battles."

"That may be Wufei." Johan stated, "If we kill another man in battle its called heroism, but when a man kills another in passion its called murder. Where do we draw the line in our killing?"

Johan's dear wife Haruka at his side began to giggle as Johan had laid out his philosophical question about the line in murder.

"Why are you laughing Haruka?" Johan asked

Haruka looked up at her husband and looked deeply into his green eyes to make her explanation, "It's just you're so serious even when you're not fighting. I think we should just have fun, I mean this maybe the last time that we'll see our new found friends, the Sailor Senshi."

Johan thought about his wife and wanted to asked her something.

"How does it feel to meet someone who looks like you?" Johan asked her

Haruka looked back at the Haruka and Michiru near the other Senshi and tried to think of her own response about this situation.

"I think that she's feeling the same way I am." She answered

"How's that?" Duo asked

She kept looking at the Haruka Tenou across the room as she gave her explanation, "It feels like that I'm looking into the mirror but at the same time I know that I'm not."

p

Johan found his way to the little "stage" that was set up in the hall where the people had gathered for this small "farewell get together". Johan saw what was set up on the stage, the violin's, two of them were for him and Quatre. The third he requested was the one that was intended for Michiru. Each of the violin's in it's own shade of wood varnish stood in their upright cases waiting for their players to come along. Johan passed the one he would play, then Quatre's and finally Michiru's to where the microphone stood. 

Johan walked up to it and spoke into the microphone, "May I have your attention please." He asked

The audience that used to be in it's clamor of noise and hustle stopped and all eyes and faces turned to Johan.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Johan began, "As part of this event there will be music. Played by myself as well as two other people, and it gives me great pleasure to introduce them." Johan raised his left hand to that part of the stage where his fellow Gundams stood, "From the office of Preventer may I introduce, Quatre Raberba Winner." 

The audience Quatre walked up the stage and waved to the audience and stood at Johan's side while he continued.

"And one of our distinguished guests, may I introduce, Michiru Kaioh."

Michiru came to the stage and curtsied to the audience. 

Both Quatre and Michiru went to the violins that were set up in their upright cases. They were setting themselves up, placing a small cloth between their chin and the violin. But before they did that they exchanged some words with each other.

"Good luck to you." Quatre whispered

Michiru didn't exactly say anything, but she winked at him. It was a kind of wink that said a whole list of things to Quatre. He blushed at this, because the closest thing that a woman did anything effectual for him was Dorothy Catalonia stabbing him. One could include Quatre's 27 sisters in this sort of matter but it isn't exactly the kind of thing one would think about. 

The two violinists raised their violins and their bows waiting for their third to begin this trio. Neither one moved, both of them had their eye's closed and their bows setting right on the string. 

"I hope you enjoy our performance." Johan said as he turned around and reached for his violin and he began the first note.

Soon the others joined in and the song at first was just one violin. But as soon as Johan began, Michiru and Quatre joined him. The song itself sounded wonderful almost like a Scottish Jig that would be played on top of the highlands in the days of the clansman. That was the feeling that the audience was getting and they began to make small dances on the dance floor to the music. So did the violin players, Johan, Quatre and Michiru began to open their eyes and began to jump and dance around each other in a circle of music and dance. 

Meanwhile on the dance floor the Senshi began to pair up with the Gundams, at least partially. 

Rei came up behind Duo and tapped him on the shoulder; he spun around and looked at her with some confusion as she curtsied to him. Duo did somewhat get the message and he took Rei's hand and began to dance with her. The two of them were dancing like the others on the dance floor as if they themselves belonged to this hypothetical Scottish clan. 

Back away from the edge of the dance floor Makoto walked reluctantly to Trowa Barton. One would say that Trowa was one person she had on her dance card, but another would say that would be more like a lack of options. But she continued to Trowa and called him softly while the music continued.

"Trowa?" She asked

Trowa turned and looked at her blankly as he always looked at anyone as if waiting for a moment to strike, even though Makoto posed no threat at all.

"What can I do for you?" He asked

Makoto blushed and asked, "Would you dance with me?"

Trowa now looked confused, for the first time in a long time he didn't exactly know what to do. Of course this expression showed clearly on his face.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked 

"I don't know how to answer your request." Trowa explained while he swallowed trying to get rid of the dry feeling in his throat and he wiped his palms against his Sank Kingdom jacket to get rid of the sweat.

"Do you want to?" Makoto asked

Trowa opened his mouth and said in a low dry throat voice, "Yes."  
Makoto led Trowa to the dance floor and she did help Trowa in his steps even though this may be the first time that he's danced before. That could be clearly seen by how choppy his foot movements were. Ironic in a way, he could do some amazing tricks and tumbles in the air, but on the dance floor, well that's pretty much evident.

At the same time both Haruka Tenou's were looking up at the stage at their loves, Michiru Kaioh and Johan Rodriguez. The two of them stood side by side, it was as if they were twins, one wearing a tuxedo and the other a dress. 

"He's amazing isn't he?" Haruka (Johan's wife) asked

"Yes." Haruka (Sailor Uranus) agreed, "So is Michiru."

"I have to have high respect for you two that you can love each other that much."

"I say the same for your husband, I've never seen so much devotion in a single man in my life. He has a pure heart just like Michiru and myself."

Haruka (Johan's wife) smiled, "You have to have a pure heart if you want to protect the one's you love."

The music continued on the stage as the circle of music and dance continued. Although Quatre and Johan were feeling something within themselves as the music progressed.

"What is this feeling?" Quatre wondered

"Could it be a wave?" Johan thought, "But what kind of wave and from what or who?"

At the same time Michiru was feeling the same thing.

"A wave." She thought as she played, "A feeling of kindness and passion. Quatre Raberba Winner, Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez, you're just like us aren't you?" 

The music began to stop and when it did the audience began to clap for the trio. 

"Thank you, ladies and gentleman." Johan thanked with his voice nearly out of breath and small sweat droplets on his brow. 

"At the close of today's event our guest, Michiru Kaioh has a small number she would like to play."

Michiru stepped forward and curtsied to the audience and began her own number it was a single violin piece. It was the same piece that she played for Usagi in the park when she bounced the lemon on her violin. Thankfully though, she didn't need to be that showy. 

Behind her Quatre and Johan were leaving the stage and the two of them said the same thing to each other.

"I felt something."

"From what?" Johan whispered to Quatre

"I think it's coming from Michiru." Quatre's eye's wandered to Michiru

"I have to agree with you. If a player can invoke that kind of feeling in you then they truly are great." 

Quatre shrugged.

The number wasn't that long but it was good enough to invoke that same feeling in the audience. A feeling of happiness with a twinge of sadness yet a light of hope, like an emotional cocktail drink. And the number ended and the audience clapped for this wonderful violin player named Michiru Kaioh. 

p

The Senshi and the Gundams stood around the tear in the forest outside the Sank Kingdom. They were in their normal clothes that they had but each of them had a box that contained their dresses (or tuxedo in Haruka's case). This is the part where they have to say good-bye to each other.

"We won't forget any of you." Ami began

"We'll come back to visit sometime." Minako added with a smile

"We hope you have a happy life." Makoto wished

"Good luck to you all." Rei smiled

"Good bye." Michiru waved while Haruka at her side smiled and waved as well

The Gundams said their good-byes as well

"I won't forget any of you as well." Johan stated

"See ya." Duo winked

Heero merely did something that was one of the rarest occurrences; he smiled while he waved to them.

Trowa simply smiled, more specifically he smiled at Makoto as if he was thanking her for the small dance.

"Come back soon." Quatre wished

"Don't trip on you're way back." Wufei advised

"We won't." The members of the inner Senshi said in unison.

They turned their back and stepped into the tear and in an instant they were gone and so was the tear. This adventure was now just a memory of the Gundams, just a memory of another crazy day at the office of Preventer. 

p

On the other side of the tear in the Senshi's universe, the members that had gone through had reappeared. And it was then that they heard the same annoying voice of their leader. A voice that they wanted to hear for a while.

"Welcome back." The voice said

The Senshi looked and saw Usagi stand along side of Sestuna and Hotaru. 

"How long were we gone?" Ami asked, she had to know how much time had passed between each universe.

"You were only gone for a few hours." Sestuna answered

"So?" Usagi asked, "What was it like?"

Minako looked at the box in her arms and remembered the dress that she wore at that party in the Sank Kingdom and she smiled. 

"Where there any boys there?" Usagi asked

"Most definitely." Minako answered

And when Usagi heard this she began to weep loudly as if she was regretting (loudly) that she didn't go.

"Calm down, Usagi." Rei demanded, "We'll explain what happened later on. It has been a tiring trip and one that I don't think that we'll forget."

Haruka and Michiru looked over their shoulders to where the tear used to be and thought about those six boys and their Gundams. 

"Weren't they incredible?" Michiru asked

"Yeah." Haruka agreed, "I'd never thought it happen, it wasn't one man that amazed me, it was six. It just amazes me that boys like them would be like us with such great responsibilities like ours. To protect."

"You're in deep thought aren't you?" Michiru asked playfully

"I wonder if we'll see them again."

"Someday, we might." Michiru shrugged, "But who knows what the future might hold for them or us. But right now, I'm just glad to be home and with you, right Haruka?"  
"Yes."

"So?" Usagi asked loudly, "What were the boys like?"

"Let's head home." Ami suggested, "We'll tell you the story."

p

Back in the Gundam Universe, Johan and Haruka were looking out over one of the many balconies of the Sank Kingdom's castle. To their left was the forest where the tear was found and to their right was the blue ocean with the setting sun over it.

"What are you thinking about Johan?" Haruka asked

"I'm thinking about two things." Johan answered staring into the forest and the ocean, "I'm thinking about how wonderful it is to have you back with me. And I'm thinking about those girls we met. They really are a funny group, I wonder if we'll see them again."

"Perhaps." Haruka said, "But now all that matters is that we're together."

"That's right." Johan said as he looked into Haruka's eyes and kissed her while the sun let out it's last bit of glow and the stars came out above. While the stars, planets, colonies and galaxies turned overhead, this story now ends with it's own ending. 

But would this be that last time that the Gundam's would meet the Sailor Senshi?

**_The End…?_**

Author's Notes: This chapter I had to keep both Haruka Tenou (Johan's Wife) and Sailor Uranus separate. So that's why I had to refer them to what they were as well as who they were so that (you) the reader wouldn't get confused even more.

When I began writing this I only wanted to bring a handful of Senshi into the Gundam Universe. The reason is because I wanted to emphasize more on the other Senshi than just Sailor Moon and her Hallmark saying rose throwing hero, Tuxedo Kamen. Plus I also wanted to leave Chibi-Usa out of it because I felt that she would annoy most readers as well as some of the Gundam Pilots, the same goes for Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. I think that Usagi's whining would probably annoy one of them so much that they'd hit her. So that's why I only chose a few Senshi to come into the Gundam Universe. 

Though I will say that this isn't the last story that I'll write about the Gundams in Preventer. 

Come again for the next installment in this series: **_Gundam Pirates_**


End file.
